


Marga, ¿quién soy yo?

by muertxdeamor



Series: La historia de este país es como un chiste malo [6]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Don't @ Me, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, SI, echadle la culpa a Lorca, el título es una referencia a un poema de Lorca, él fue el que se lo dedicó a marga
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muertxdeamor/pseuds/muertxdeamor
Summary: Remansos... (accionar título para ver el contenido íntegro)





	1. Tiempo de Chupitos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble que acompaña al capítulo 6 de mi fic "... Ni el pasado existe ni el futuro, todo es presente..." que podéis leer aquí  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756932/chapters/31728048
> 
> No es necesario leer el drabble para saber de qué va el capítulo, aunque sí conviene leer el capítulo para no quedarse en plan "Vale, ¿quiénes son Marga, Dora, Aida y Lesba y qué hacen Góngora y Quevedo en medio de todo esto?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muertxdeamor - Marga Manso  
> godsavethequeers - Dora Peirallo  
> stereosexual - Irene Larra  
> docteursR - Aida  
> ciruelavenenosa - Lesba  
> eleganciaespoder - Góngora  
> noquedasinobatirnos - Quevedo  
> reydelglam - Tino Casal  
> ortigosa95 - Ortigosa

nombre de usuario: **muertxdeamor**

contraseña: *******************************

 

* * *

 

Seis peticiones de amistad  **(ver todas)**

40 nuevas menciones **(ver todas)**

 

* * *

 

 **ciruelavenenosa:** gracias @muertxdeamor y @godsavethequeers, me habéis hecho ganar chupitos.

 

_[ vídeo con el audio distorsionado y la imagen oscura, algo borrosa, en el que se ve a Marga y a Dora besándose en el claustro del Ministerio._

_-Bueno, señores -dice la voz distorsionada de Tino-. ¿Chupitos en Chueca? ]_

 

* * *

  

 **docteursR:** @muertxdeamor no intentes disimular, todos hemos visto la hostia contra el pozo. (¿A qué hora entro mañana?)

 

_[ imagen borrosa de Dora y Alonso sujetando a Marga, quien acaba de tropezar con el pozo y está a punto de caer al suelo de cara ]_

 

* * *

 

 **stereosexual:** Madre mía, menudo percal xD @muertxdeamor, @ciruelavenenosa

 

_[ vídeo de Marga y Lesba, cantando[Cada loco con su tema](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgk07rBcRSo) a voz en grito en una calle desierta de Madrid. La hora en el vídeo marca las 00:13._

_-Madre mía, nos van a llamar la atención -dice la voz de Amelia._

_-No os preocupéis, en tal caso..._

_-A ver lo que vas a decir, Francisco, que yo no os vuelvo a sacar de los calabozos. ]_

 

* * *

**noquedasinobatirnos:** #OTP♥ (@stereosexual no les ibas a presentar??? -@muertxdeamor)

 

_[ imagen algo borrosa de Góngora y Quevedo besándose en una esquina. Junto a ellos, Lesba levanta los pulgares y Amelia les mira con ojos como platos ]_

* * *

 

 **stereosexual:**  @reydelglam No ayudas @muertxdeamor, @ciruelavenenosa

 

_[ vídeo de Tino, Marga y Lesba, agarrados los unos a los otros y cantando el[Patria querida](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rj7uOQicYe8) en una plaza. Al fondo se ve a Dora y a Pacino llorando de la risa. La hora en el vídeo marca las 00:21 ]_

 

* * *

 

 **stereosexual:**  @muertxdeamor Tq♥

 

_[ selfie de Irene, que lleva a Marga sobre su espalda. Marga le planta un beso en la mejilla. Por detrás, Tino y Quevedo les ponen los cuernos ]_

 

* * *

 

 **ortigosa95:** @muertxdeamor Federico se siente orgulloso de ti.

 

_[ imagen de Marga colgada de la estatua de Federico García Lorca en Madrid, en una postura algo obscena y sacando la lengua ]_

 

* * *

 

 **ortigosa95:** @reydelglam NO @muertxdeamor eres mala influencia

 

_[ imagen de Marga y Tino colgados de la estatua de Federico García Lorca en Madrid, ambos en una postura algo obscena. Marga saca la lengua y Tino le dedica el dedo corazón a la cámara ]_

 

* * *

 

 **eleganciaespoder:** @noquedasinobatirnos @ciruelavenenosa @muertxdeamor @stereosexual 

 

_[ imagen totalmente negra a excepción del texto "¿Dónde estáis? ]_

 

* * *

**ciruelavenenosa:** @eleganciaespoder Un tipo le tocó el culo a Amelia. Amelia le dio una bofetada, vinieron los amigos del tipo y @muertxdeamor, tu churri y el soldado se han venido un poco arriba.

 

_[ vídeo muy movido de algo que parece una pelea entre varias personas. Alonso estampa a un hombre contra una máquina expendedora, Marga le pega una patada en la entrepierna a otro y entre Amelia y Dora intentan detener a Quevedo, quien tiene un cuchillo en la mano. En el vídeo se escucha a Lesba, Irene, Pacino y Tino animando y apostando chupitos ]_

 

* * *

 

 **reydelglam:** @muertxdeamor @godsavethequeers I ship u, pero a este paso no llegamos a Truco  >:(

 

_[ imagen de Marga y Dora liándose. Las manos de Lesba, formando un corazón, se cuelan en la foto ]_

 

* * *

 

 **stereosexual:** @muertxdeamor @reydelglam @godsavethequeers (ver tres más) Alguien por favor les explica...? xD

 

_[ imagen de Pacino y Alonso mirando fijamente algo, con expresión de estar muy confusos ]_

 

* * *

 

 **reydelglam:**  @muertxdeamor @godsavethequeers (ver tres más) Permitidme:

 

_[[gif](https://mashfeed.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/giphy1.gif?w=723) ]_

 

* * *

 

 **stereosexual:**  Heart eyes, motherfuckers (ft @muertxdeamor @godsavethequeers @noquedasinobatirnos @eleganciaespoder UN POCO DE RESPETO HACIA LOS SOLTEROS)

 

_[ vídeo panorámico del interior de la discoteca. Los asistentes, principalmente mujeres, bailan animadamente. El audio está distorsionado. Al principio del vídeo aparecen Góngora y Quevedo liándose mientras Lesba los observa con una ceja levantada, al final aparecen Marga y Dora liándose mientras Tino y Ortigosa fingen muecas de asco a sus espaldas ]_

 

* * *

  

 **noquedasinobatirnos:** @stereosexual SOLTERA QUIÉN??!!1!?!1 #cuando @muertxdeamor nos representa a todos

 

_[ imagen de Irene liándose con una chica más baja y de pelo castaño. A su lado, Marga la mira con los brazos extendidos como diciendo "¿En serio?" ]_

 

* * *

 

 **ciruelavenenosa:** @muertxdeamor son demasiado heteros para esto xD

 

_[ imagen de Alonso, Pacino y Ortigosa bebiendo en la barra, con pinta de aburrirse ]_

* * *

 

 **ciruelavenenosa:** Aww (@muertxdeamor @godsavethequeers salid del abño, que os perdéis lo más cuqui)

 

_[ imagen de un señor mayor enseñándoles a Alonso, Pacino y Ortigosa fotografías de su marido y sus sobrinas ]_

 

* * *

 

 **godsavethequeers:** @ciruelavenenosa @muertxdeamor >:)

 

_[ selfie de Marga y Dora en el baño. Ambas ponen morritos, Dora tiene marcas de pintalabios en el cuello. ]_

 

* * *

  

 **ciruelavenenosa:** @muertxdeamor este no era hetero??

 

_[ vídeo de Pacino hablando con un hombre de unos treinta años, ajeno a que ninguno tiene que acercarse tanto porque tienen prácticamente la barra entera para ellos solos ]_

 

* * *

 

 **reydelglam:**  @muertxdeamor @godsavethequeers @stereosexual tanto ligar, tanto ligar, y os perdéis los chupitos

 

_[ vídeo de Lesba, Quevedo y Alonso bebiendo chupitos a toda velocidad. Góngora les mira con cara de espanto ]_

 

* * *

 

  **godsavethequeers:** @reydelglam habla por tí @muertxdeamor ♥

 

_[ vídeo de Lesba, Quevedo, Alonso y Marga bebiendo chupitos a toda velocidad mientras una pequeña multitud les anima. Góngora parece rendirse y, con un gesto, les manda a la mierda ]_

 

* * *

 

 **stereosexual:** @muertxdeamor wtf?????

 

_[ vídeo muy movido de Marga sentada en un taburete, llorando con un chupito en la mano. A su lado, Dora la mira como sin saber muy bien qué hacer ]_

 

* * *

 

 **reydelglam:** los gays tienen nueva recluta (@muertxdeamor estás bien?)

 

_[ imagen de Amelia hablando con una chica que está claramente interesada en ella ]_

 

* * *

  

 **ortigosa95:**  @muertxdeamor ?

 

_[ vídeo de Marga y Tino bailando como locos. Se escucha una versión muy distorsionada de It's raining men. La hora en el vídeo marca las 02:15 ]_

 

* * *

 

 **stereosexual: ♥♥♥** (ft @muertxdeamor y su pulso para grabar)

 

_[ vídeo algo movido de Irene, Amelia, Lesba y un montón de chicas gritando a la vez:_

_-ANGUSTIAS, ¡¡TE QUEREMOS!! ]_

 

* * *

 

 **noquedasinobatirnos:** hoejrwok @muertzdemoe @muertxdeamor

 

_[ vídeo algo borroso del suelo de la discoteca._

_-Si es que ya te lo decía yo... Francisco, ¡dame el móvil de una vez!_

_-Érase un... Un hombre a una nariz pegado, érase una nariz super... Super... Superrrlativa. Así como superrlativa era su..._

_-¡Francisco! ]_

 

* * *

 

 **ciruelavenenosa:** @muertxdeamor @stereosexual sois literalmente de lo que no hay. @noquedasinobatirnos dónde te has metido???

 

_[ vídeo de Marga e Irene bailando encima de la barra. Irene pierde el equilibrio._

_-Joder, jod..._ _]_

 

* * *

 

 **reydelglam:** @muertxdeamor estás segura de que aquí alguien es hetero???

 

_[ imagen de Amelia mirando muy sorprendida a una chica con rastas rosas y unos pantalones tan cortos que parecen ropa interior ]_

 

* * *

 

 **reydelglam:** así es ella, el alma de las fiestas @muertxdeamor

 

_[ vídeo de Marga subida a un taburete y escribiendo en el teléfono. A su lado, una camarera muy guapa le pone hielo a Irene en la rodilla. La hora en el vídeo marca las 2:55 ]_

 

* * *

 

 **ciruelavenenosa:** Tú te lo pierdes. (pic by @muertxdeamor)

 

_[ imagen de Lesba y una chica liándose. Alonso las mira, sorprendido, mientras Irene les silba ]_

 

* * *

 

 **stereosexual:** @reydelglam @muertxdeamor B )

 

_[ vídeo muy movido de Tino y Marga bailando. Suena Embrujada de fondo ]_

 

* * *

 

 **eleganciaespoder:** @muertxdeamor Llama Fernando de Rojas, dice que le pagues los derechos de autor

 

_[ vídeo de Marga hablando con la camarera, señalando a Irene y a todas luces haciendo de Celestina._

_-Es adorable y guapa que te cagas, ¿qué más quieres...? ]_

 

* * *

 

 **ortigosa95:** hostia que nos dejamos a @muertxdeamor !!

 

_[ vídeo muy borroso que tan pronto enfoca el techo como el suelo de un pasillo de salida. Se escuchan gritos, risas, carreras y golpes._

_-¡POR SANTIAGO Y POR ESPAÑA! ]_

 

* * *

 

 **ortigosa95:** @muertxdeamor @godsavethequeers xDD

 

_[ vídeo de Marga y Dora corriendo hacia la salida de la discoteca. Marga grita algo que no se entiende, pero que tiene toda la pinta de ser insultos ]_

 

* * *

 

 **ciruelavenenosa:** @muertxdeamor estaba @noquedasinobatirnos contigo?

 

_[ selfie de Lesba. Tiene el moño completamente deshecho y el maquillaje corrido. Detrás de ella, Pacino sale riendo. La hora en la imagen marca las 04:36 ]_

 

* * *

 

 **stereosexual:** @muertxdeamor nos van a recordar como las jefas de departamento que perdieron a Quevedo en Chueca

 

_[[gif](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d5d73eedd5e9cba87363c7378b33483e/tumblr_inline_npypt8YtL51rvhjhe_500.gif) ]_

 

* * *

 

 **elreydelglam:** @muertxdeamor @stereosexual @godsavethequeers @ortigosa95 (ver tres más) Os hacen unos churritos?

 

_[ selfie muy borroso de Tino y Alonso, a quien alguien le ha recogido el pelo con una cinta arcoiris ]_

 

* * *

 

 **docteursR:**  yo al examen de fisio, y estos de fiesta. Así va el país @muertxdeamor (no me has dicho a qué hora entro hoy, y me da que más de uno va a necesitar ibuprofeno)

 

_[ vídeo de Marga, Tino, Dora, Irene y los demás arrastrándose más que caminando por el centro de Madrid. La hora en el vídeo marca las 07:20 ]_

 

* * *

 

  **stereosexual:** xD (@muertxdeamor deberíamos informar de lo de Quevedo?)

 

_[ vídeo de Alonso y Pacino comiendo churros y hablando del hombre al que conocieron en la discoteca._

_-Un señor muy majete, la verdad que sí. Él y su marido hacen buena pareja._

_-Y vive Dios que en mi época los niños no estaban tan lozanos como sus sobrinas..._ _]_

 

* * *

 

 **godsavethequeers:** @muertxdeamor ♥

 

_[ imagen de Marga y Tino mirando algo en el teléfono de Tino. Al fondo, Lesba dormita con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Góngora. Amelia le hace una trenza a Alonso con la cinta arcoiris ]_

* * *

*******

* * *

 

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27wzr5)

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27wzna)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -> Aida y Lesba no son mis Ocs, pero GoldenLiar y Aniram son buena gente y me las prestan de vez en cuando :)  
> -> Es posible que me haya agenciado el título del capítulo vía Twitter... Daría crédito a quien corresponda pero ni idea a quién :/  
> -> En teoría esto es instagram, pero vamos, que puede ser twitter o facebook o lo que os venga en gana.


	2. Tiempo de Palomitas

Marga y Nicolás pidiendo usar la tele de la zona de descanso del Ministerio debería haber sido aviso suficiente para Irene. O que Marga metiese tres paquetes de palomitas en el microondas de la cafetería, o que Nicolás se pasase cuarenta minutos canturreando entre dientes  _Solidarity forever_  mientras recalibraba una puerta que se había desviado y había hecho que Spínola cayese en un pantano del siglo XVI.

 

La señal de alarma definitiva se produce cuando Irene está tomando un café con Angustias en la cafetería y Diego se les acerca.

-Señoras mías, disculpad, pero ¿habéis visto a Nicolás y a Marga? -les pregunta. Parece bastante desconcertado, e Irene y Angustias se miran la una a la otra.

-Pues juraría que estaban en la sala de descanso -comenta Irene-. ¿No le cogen el teléfono?

-No -Diego niega con la cabeza-. De hecho, Nicolás me ha... ¿Cómo lo dicen? Dejado en visto. ¿Y usted, Angustias? ¿Sabe algo?

-Creo que iban a ver una película, a lo mejor no estaban demasiado pendientes del móvil -Angustias se encoge de hombros-. Iba sobre unos mineros o algo así.

-¿Mineros, dices? -pregunta Irene. La secretaria asiente vigorosamente-. Mierda.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta el pintor. Parece aún más desconcertado cuando ve a Irene cogiendo un montón de servilletas-. ¿Irene?

 

La agente le ignora y se dirige directamente a la sala de la televisión. Ya desde el pasillo escucha ruidos que confirman sus temores, pero aún así se acerca para abrir la puerta con cuidado y asomarse silenciosamente.

 

Todo está a oscuras a excepción de la televisión. Marga y Nicolás se encuentran en el sofá, una abrazada al cuenco de palomitas y el otro gesticulando con los brazos y agitando salvajemente la botella de refresco que tiene en la mano. Ambos lloran, abrazados a ratos entre ellos, y Marga le grita algo a la televisión. En pantalla aparece un chico joven al que sus amigos llevan en volandas.

 

-¿Chicos? -pregunta Irene, indecisa al ver que Nicolás coge un cojín, lo aprieta contra su cara y grita. El sonido ahogado se mezcla con el ruido que hace el cuenco de palomitas al caer cuando Marga se lanza al suelo de rodillas y le grita algo más a la televisión, en este caso en inglés.

 

Irene decide que lo más sensato es dejar las servilletas con cuidado sobre la mesa más cercana y retroceder lo más silenciosamente que puede. En la puerta tropieza con Diego, quien parece haberla seguido y observa la escena frente a él con algo parecido al horror en el rostro.

-¿Pero qué les ocurre? -pregunta, espantado. Se pone de puntillas para mirar por encima de Irene todo lo que puede antes de que ella cierre la puerta con cuidado. La agente suspira en un intento de hacer acopio de paciencia y se dispone a explicarle a Diego Velázquez por qué sus dos amigos y niñeros ocasionales se sienten demasiado emocionales acerca de una panda de gays y lesbianas de la Inglaterra de los años 80 decidieron ayudar a unos mineros de Gales para tocarle la moral a Margaret Thatcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi única excusa para este drabble es que quería ver a Marga y a Nicolás de bros y que me encanta Pride (2014) y que siempre lloro en la última escena. 
> 
> Qué narices, es 80% crack. #yolo


	3. Tiempo de Eurovisión

-Vamos a ver, don Diego, no puede votar sistemáticamente a Italia. Al menos espere a oír la canción.

-Vos cambiáis vuestro voto a medida que aparecen mujeres en pantalla, creo que yo me hallo en mi derecho de votar a Italia.

 

A pesar de que está explicándole a Amelia y a Alonso qué parte de la cultura española constituye Eurovisión, Julián se parte de risa al oír la respuesta de Diego. Marga se gira y ríe entre dientes al ver la cara de Irene.

 

-El zasca se ha oído desde aquí -anuncia Lesba, irrumpiendo en la sala de descanso con una botella de ron en manos-. Señores, ¡traemos el néctar de los dioses!

 

Sentada en el suelo frente al televisor, Amelia frunce el ceño.

-Te has equivocado de cultura. ¿El néctar no era de los griegos? -dice mientras Marga saca la bolsa de palomitas del microondas y mete otra. Intentando no quemarse, la joven saluda a Góngora con la cabeza. Detrás de él entra Quevedo... Con una botella de tequila. Estupendo.

-Griegos y romanos, primos hermanos -anuncia Lesba alegremente mientras se tira en un sillón. Góngora y Quevedo se apretujan en otro y Marga saca las palomitas del microondas.

-Reina, ¡date prisa que empieza! -la avisa Irene.

-Mierda, mierda... -Marga abre la bolsa de palomitas, quemándose en el proceso, y busca un bol lo bastante grande-. ¿Dónde están Aida y Nicolás? Se van a perder el comien...

 

En ese momento la puerta se abre de nuevo, con tanta violencia que rebota contra la pared.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! -anuncia Aida, colorada y jadeando. Parece haber venido corriendo.

-¿Nos hemos perdido a los gays? -pregunta Nicolás al mismo tiempo, Marga resopla, pasándole las palomitas a Irene.

-Deberías concretar un poco más. A estas alturas el concurso es 80% gay.

-La Eurovisión que merezco -afirma el joven.

-¿Qué os habéis hecho en el pelo?

 

Marga mira primero a Diego, retorcido de forma inhumana sobre el sofá mientras observa a los recién llegados, y después a un bastante colorado Nicolás. La sala está casi a oscuras e iluminada sólo por el televisor por lo que Marga no se había dado cuenta. Pero efectivamente, hay mechones de color rosa en el pelo de Nicolás. Rosa y...

-¿Tienes el pelo rosa, púrpura y azul? -la pregunta le sale prácticamente sola. Nicolás afirma con la cabeza y Marga sonríe tanto que le duele la cara-. Cásate conmigo.

 

Ambos se parten de risa (Aida se aleja afirmando que "Necesita un trago" y cogiendo el vaso que le tiende Lesba) y Marga casi empieza a llorar de la risa cuando Nicolás de repente se arrodilla y le tiende una botella de vodka que tenía escondida tras la espalda hasta el momento.

-Aún no tengo anillo, ¿aceptarías este humilde regalo? -pregunta Nicolás con gran solemnidad-. También tengo fanta. De naranja.

-Dejad de hacer ya el payaso, que empieza -les interrumpe Góngora-. ¿Alguien sabe cuándo actúa Noruega?

-Se supone que son... Los séptimos. -dice Irene tras una rápida consulta en google. Se le cae el teléfono cuando Marga y Nicolás se apretujan como mejor pueden entre ella y Diego-. ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?

-¿Y tú qué crees? Venga, ¡a callar que empieza!

 

* * *

 

-Ea, ya hemos perdido -Marga frunce el ceño cuando Alfred y Amaia terminan su actuación-. De verdad que estos chicos me caen majos, pero no sé a dónde íbamos con esa puesta en escena.

-Eso nos pasa por llevar a los heteros.

-Que Amaia es bi, joder -le responde Aida a Quevedo con algo de mala uva. Quevedo resopla.

-Joven, eso aún no ha quedado demostrado.

 

Marga e Irene se miran la una a la otra, divertidas a su pesar mientras Aida procede a hacer uso de Twitter para hacerle tragar sus palabras a Quevedo.

(-¿Qué importará que sean heteros o no? -pregunta Góngora. Quevedo no le oye, por suerte, y Alonso se encoge de hombros.

-Yo tampoco lo comprendo.)

 

* * *

 

-Yo, mientras estudio historia del arte -dice Marga de repente, cuando toda la sala está en silencio mientras observan a la cantante de Lituania cantando desde el suelo con cara de pena. Irene se atraganta con las palomitas y Alonso le da palmadas en la espalda con cara de no haber entendido el asunto.

 

* * *

 

-Tío, ¿cómo puede ser que esto acabe de empezar y ya nos estén haciendo bullying en twitter? -protesta Nicolás. Prácticamente sentada sobre sus piernas, Marga se encoge de hombros.

-Es una balada, la gente está hasta las narices de baladas. Pásame el vodka, anda. 

-Yo también bebería de ser vosotros -dice Lesba, muy alegremente, mientras le da un trago al ron-. Ya me jodería apoyar a España.

-Yo no apoyo a España.

-Yo estoy aquí por los memes.

-Aún no comprendo qué es eso de los memes -reconoce Alonso.

-¡Callad ya! -Góngora les tira un cojín que rebota contra la cabeza de Diego y casi se lleva por delante el vodka con naranja que le está pasando Nicolás a Marga-. Juro que como me pierda el comienzo de la actuación de Noruega por vuestra culpa...

-Ahora actúa Estonia, don Góngora -le corrige Diego, lanzándole el cojín de vuelta. Falla y hace salir volando las gafas de Quevedo-. Por los clavos de... ¡Lo siento en el alma, don Quevedo!

-¿Cuántas veces se lo tengo que decir? ¡Que se ahorre el don, hombre de...! Madre del amor hermoso, cómo se ha venido arriba la cantante de Estonia con el vestido, ¿no?

 

* * *

 

-Luis, lo siento pero o lo digo o reviento -Lesba comienza a hablar repentinamente en mitad de la actuación de Noruega-. No me dice nada este chico. Pero nada de nada.

 

Marga ríe silenciosamente al ver la mirada asesina que Góngora le lanza a la pobre romana.

 

* * *

 

-¡Mis hijas! -exclama Irene en cuanto las representantes de Portugal aparecen en pantalla.

-Esto es cada vez menos hetero -dice Lesba al mismo tiempo. Ambas se miran y se inclinan para chocar los cinco.

-Nicolás, esa joven parece familiar vuestro. Por el cabello, digo.

 

Todos se giran para observar a Nicolás tras las palabras de Alonso.

-Él es más guapo -opina Marga.

-A mí me gusta más el azul -añade Diego. Nicolás se atraganta con un puñado de palomitas.

 

* * *

 

-Oye, no, ¡esto no vale! -exclama Aida. Se pone en pie y le lanza un cojín a la televisión, que retransmite el sabotaje de la actuación de Reino Unido-. Tío, ¡no me jodas!

-Que se jodan, por Gibraltar.

-¿¡Quién ha dicho eso!?

 

Julián le asesta tal codazo a Alonso que Marga tiene muy claro quién ha dicho lo de Gibraltar, pero la joven se lo calla en favor de ver a Aida a cojinazos con Góngora.

 

* * *

 

-¿Puede saberse qué hace Valle-Inclán representando a Serbia? -pregunta Julián de repente. Amelia se le queda mirando de hito en hito y el enfermero hace una mueca-. ¿Qué? De verdad... Seré de ciencias, pero no soy tan ignorante.

-No te metas con los de ciencias -dice Aida, tirándole una palomita. Julián la coge con la boca.

 

* * *

 

-Prometedme que...

-Que no votaremos a Francia -dice toda la sala al unísono. Quevedo está tan harto del asunto que se limita a darle otro trago al tequila.

-Pesao -añade Lesba. Alonso la mira y ella le lanza un beso.

 

* * *

 

-¡A callar todo Dios que ahora actúa Mikolas! -grita Marga, dándole manotazos a todo el que se encuentra a su alrededor.

-¿Crees que al final hará el backflip?

-¿Qué es un back... Backfli?

 

Terminan perdiéndose la actuación de Mikolas porque a Nicolás le parece una gran idea subirse al respaldo del sofá para demostrarle a Diego qué es un backflip y casi se rompe la espalda.

-De verdad que no entiendo a la juventud de hoy en día -afirma Alonso por tercera vez en lo que va de noche mientras Aida y Julián se aseguran de que todas las vértebras de Nicolás siguen en su sitio. Marga menea la cabeza y le pasa un vodka al pobre chaval.

-Man, control your fucking crush -le dice en inglés. Apoyado contra el respaldo del sofá para que le puedan mirar en condiciones la espalda, Nicolás suelta un gemido.

-¡Mikolas ha hecho el dab! -exclama Lesba, quien no se ha movido del sofá más que para comprobar que Nicolás sigue vivo. Aida le sonríe a la pantalla y hace también un dab. Nicolás intenta imitarla y gime de dolor.

 

* * *

 

 -No estoy demasiado convencido de lo que contáis -Alonso frunce el ceño ante las explicaciones de Lesba y Quevedo, mientras detrás de él Amelia y Julián contienen la risa de mala manera.

-Que sí, hombre, no seáis necio -insiste Quevedo.

-¿De verdad que Australia se independizó de Austria?

-En el siglo XVIII -Lesba asiente con la cabeza y Alonso la mira con extrañeza.

-Le doy diez minutos para que se dé cuenta -susurra Marga. Medio tirado sobre ella y Diego para mantener la espalda lo más recta posible, Nicolás emite un resoplido inconcluyente.

 

* * *

 

Marga ni siquiera sabe cómo empezar a explicarles a Amelia y a Alonso el tremendo despropósito que, a su parecer, constituye la participación de Israel en Eurovisión (así como el uso político que hacen del festival muchos otros países, no sólo Israel), así que se limita a tararear entre dientes la pegadiza canción.

 

* * *

  

-¡Mis hijos! -le grita Quevedo a los representantes irlandeses. Marga sonríe.

-¿Sabéis que China intentó censurar la actuación de Irlanda?

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Y Rusia dijo que era una canción sobre la amistad masculina o algo así. Lesba, no te rías. Esto es un asunto muy serio...

-Como para no reírme -protesta la romana. Junto a ella, Aida se atraganta con su bebida e Irene se inclina para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda-. Amistad masculina... Ya me jodería.

-Lo mío con Francisco sí que es amistad masculina.

-People are gay, Steven.

 

Tal y como lleva ocurriendo toda la noche, aquellos que hablan inglés y pillan la referencia se parten de risa con las palabras de Irene (y esquivan los cojinazos de Quevedo porque, diantres, no le están dejando ver a su país favorito en paz) mientras que el resto se miran los unos a los otros sin entender un pimiento.

 

-No comprendo esta obsesión con lo... "Gay", como decís.

-Pues mira, Alonso, te lo explico rápido. Cuando por ser gay, o lesbiana, o bi, o trans, o lo que seas, te han jodido tantas veces y has tenido que pasar media vida escondiéndote y odiándote a ti mismo y mintiendo todos los días y teniendo miedo de ser tú, eso te empuja a hacer y a apoyar muchas cosas -Irene se encoge de hombros en un vano intento de aligerar el ambiente, una vez ve las caras largas de todos-. Eso incluye apoyar la enésima balada que va a Eurovisión simplemente porque es gay. 

 

Todos quedan en silencio unos instantes (todos menos Quevedo, quien canturrea la canción de Irlanda) y Marga suspira, apretando la mano de un taciturno Nicolás.

-All hail the gay squadmother.

 

* * *

 

 

A Marga se le encoge el corazón al escuchar la canción de Italia. Mira a su alrededor y se encuentra a Nicolás mordiéndose las uñas, a Diego intentando hacer como que no llora cuando sí, Lesba llorando sin disimular y a Quevedo muy quieto mientras mira fijamente al televisor. El resto de sus amigos no hablan italiano, pero eso no impide que Aida le de unas palmaditas en la pierna a Lesba o que Irene abrace a Marga con fuerza. La joven inspira hondo y se refugia en el cuello de su amiga.

 

* * *

 

 

-No me puedo creer que España no esté siendo la última.

-Pff. Para tener cinco puntos, casi prefiero tener cero y que rulen los memes.

-¿Alguien me explica qué hace Israel ahí arriba? Bajad a Israel de ahí, hostia.

-Oye, no vale, que le sabotearon la actuación a la de Reino Unido...

-Vale que no gane, pero como Mikolas no quede entre los diez primeros mato a alguien.

-Si es que esto es lo que merecemos por mandar una balada de heteros.

-Que Amaia es bi, ¡joder!

-Y yo también y no me mandan a Eurovisión.

-Deberíais presentaros el año que viene. Lesba y Marga cantan, Quevedo les hace los coros.

-¿Y yo qué?

-Nicolás puede darnos apoyo moral con su pelo teñido como la bandera bisexual.

-Fuck yes.

-¿Queda vodka?

-¿Se puede saber por qué mis hijas se están quedando atrás?

-Ya me jodería estar actuando en mi propio país y quedar última.

-¿Y qué te crees que va a pasar si España gana algún año?

-De verdad que no entiendo qué narices pinta Australia en medio de todo esto.

-¡Homofobia!

-Propongo un juego, chupito cada vez que Quevedo diga "homofobia".

-Quevedo, no puedes acusar de homófobos a cada país que no le dé doce puntos a Irlanda...

-Puedo y lo haré.

 

Al final España queda en la mierda ("Como de costumbre" añade Nicolás mientras se pelea con alguien vía twitter) pero Italia queda quinta por lo que Lesba y Diego empiezan a hacer el ganso para celebrarlo. Aida se les une vaso en mano y aún algo mosqueada porque no ha logrado convencer a Quevedo de que Amaia no es hetero. La sala de descanso empieza a llenarse de gente que viene desde la cafetería o funcionarios que acaban de salir de las puertas y andan un poco despistados sobre por qué Velázquez, la hermana de un emperador romano y un puñado de legionarios están de celebración cuando es evidente que España ha salido mal parada.

-Y mira que les tengo cariño a esos dos chavales, se me hacen majos -insiste Marga-. Pero no teníamos ninguna posibilidad. Estábamos bien jodidos... ¿Ya te vas, Irene?

-Algunos mañana no tenemos día libre -le recuerda su amiga. Marga se encoge de hombros.

-Será culpa mía que mañana sea domingo en 1925.

 

Irene le pellizca cariñosamente la mejilla y abandona la sala de descanso llevándose consigo a Amelia y su patrulla (Amelia tararea alegremente la canción de Reino Unido, mientras que Alonso parece bastante molesto por algo. Marga intenta ocultar la risa cuando Julián le dice que el soldado es incapaz de sacarse de la cabeza la canción de España).

 

Sintiéndose algo desubicada, Marga busca al resto de sus amigos con la mirada, pero ha entrado tanta gente en la sala que lo único que distingue es el pelo de Nicolás por lo que se dirige hacia él.

-¿Te parece prudente? -le pregunta al encontrarle encaramado al respaldo del sofá-. Julián se ha ido y no sé dónde está Aida. Si esperas contar con que yo sepa qué hacer si te rompes la espalda, vas jodido.

-Aguafiestas -protesta Nicolás, pero baja del respaldo y se sienta junto a ella-. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-¿Acaso se va a hacer algo?

-Góngora y Quevedo... Bueno, Quevedo. Propuso salir por ahí todos juntos y dar una vuelta -Nicolás se encoge de hombros-. Esto es España, tampoco es tan raro salir de fiesta si quedamos casi los últimos.

-Ahí tienes toda la razón -Marga ríe entre dientes-. Pues venga, vamos.

 

Les cuesta encontrar a Góngora y Quevedo, aunque por suerte a Marga se le ocurre una idea.

-Pero grita tú, que eres más alto.

-Vale... -Nicolás la mira, no del todo convencido, pero coge aire-. ¡UN PUNTO PARA IRLANDA!

-¡HOMOFOBIA! -grita Quevedo casi al instante desde el otro lado de la sala.

-Ahí está -logra decir Nicolás antes de partirse de risa-. Joder, qué pena no haberlo grabado.

-Ya habrá más oportunidades. Anda, vamos.

-Oye, antes de... Quería preguntarte, pero no quería hacerlo delante de todos -Nicolás frunce un poco el ceño-. ¿Está todo bien con Dora? Hace tiempo que no te veo con ella por el Ministerio.

-Nicolás, que nos encontrases liándonos en la biblioteca una... Vale, tres veces -rectifica Marga ante la mirada que le lanza Nicolás-. No implica que necesariamente nos veas siempre que andamos juntas por el Ministerio. Y sí, todo está bien. Supongo. Gracias por interesarte.

 

Igual está un poco a la defensiva pero el caso es que a Marga se le ha puesto la piel de gallina por la pregunta de Nicolás. De lo que menos ganas tiene de hablar en ese momento es de cómo están las cosas con Dora. No están mal, pero tampoco están... ¿Bien? ¿Perfectas? Tampoco va a ser perfecto, eso Marga lo sabía desde el principio. Y aún así, no logra deshacerse de la sensación de que les falta algo.

 

Aunque Nicolás tampoco tiene la culpa, pobre. Él sólo pregunta con toda su buena intención.

-Ya... Bueno, es sólo que me extrañó que no viniese esta noche -el joven mete las manos en los bolsillos y se encoge de hombros.

-Está de misión. ¿Y tú qué, eh? -Marga cruza los brazos y le sonríe burlonamente-. ¿Necesito aprender la maniobra de Heimlich para la próxima vez que Diego diga que le gusta el azul y tú casi te ahogues con las palomitas?

 

Nicolás se sonroja y abre la boca para contestarle pero casi al momento la cierra y abre cómicamente los ojos.

-Hostia, Diego  -dice. Mira a su alrededor-. No me digas que...

 

A Marga se le borra la sonrisa de la cara a medida que pasea la mirada por los agentes y funcionarios que les rodean. Con lo alto que es Diego debería poder verle... Pero no.

-Sí. Y creo que también faltan Aida y Lesba.

-Me cago en...

-Joder, has vuelto a perder a Velázquez.

-¡De eso nada, le hemos perdido los dos!

 

* * *

 

 

Mendieta sonríe al ver la última actualización de Marga en instagram. Es un boomerang, con el texto "FOUND HIM - 03:47am". Marga y un chico con el pelo azul al que Mendieta recuerda de verle por los archivos del Ministerio [posan ante la cámara con los brazos extendidos](http://www.wdkx.com/wdkxwp/wp/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/wj.jpg) mientras un hombre alto y de pelo rizado y dos chicas rubias parecen imitar la parte de la actuación de la República Checa en la que el cantante menea el trasero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicolás: *casi se descalabra*  
> Also Nicolás: *termina tirao encima de Diego*  
> @roofonfire, no te podrás quejar :P
> 
> INFORMACIÓN ADICIONAL  
> -Tino Casal y Pacino están en 1982 siendo bros y viendo Eurovisión en el móvil.  
> -Salvador y Ernesto andan por ahí viendo Eurovisión en el despacho y fingiendo ser moralmente superiores mientras le gritan a la pantalla.  
> -Nadie ha invitado a Spínola, porque se pone muuuuuuuuuuuy pesado con Eurovisión.


	4. Tiempo de Nectarinas

Nicolás escucha la puerta de la sala de descanso abriéndose, pero no levanta la vista del móvil hasta que un cuerpo no se deja caer sobre el sofá.

-Estoy muerta por dentro y quiero nectarinas -anuncia Marga, acurrucada con la cara contra el sofá. Nicolás y Diego se miran entre ellos, totalmente desconcertados. La enseñanza de memes queda relegada a un segundo plano y Nicolás bloquea el móvil.

-¿Qué coño...? -se inclina en dirección a Marga y la zarandea suavemente-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Los finales -murmura Marga sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo por levantar la cara del sofá-. Los putos finales.

-Os quedan sólo cuatro, creo recordar, ¿cierto?

 

En esta ocasión Marga sí que levanta la cabeza del sofá apenas durante tres segundos, el tiempo justo para lanzarle a Diego una mirada asesina. El pobre pintor hace un gesto a la defensiva.

 

-Sea lo que sea, no vuelvas a beber el café de Dalí -le dice Nicolás. Sonríe al ver a Diego negando frenéticamente con la cabeza (la aventura de Marga con el café de Dalí le dejó bastante traumatizado, pobrecito) pero la única respuesta por parte de Marga es un ronquido. Diego le aparta el pelo de la cara con cuidado y ambos comprueban que, en efecto, se ha quedado dormida. Se miran entre ellos unos instantes y Nicolás se encoge de hombros-. En fin, voy a por la manta.

 

* * *

 

 

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto?

 

Irene alza la mirada para ver el teléfono que le muestra Salvado, en cuya pantalla aparece la última publicación en instagram de Lesba. Se trata de una fotografía de Marga, Nicolás y Diego durmiendo a pierna suelta en un sofá. En realidad a Marga no se la ve demasiado bien, acurrucada como está contra Nicolás y apenas con la cabeza sobresaliéndole de la manta, pero el flequillo es inconfundible. Nicolás está en una postura que le garantiza un bonito dolor de cuello cuando despierte y Diego les envuelve a ambos con los brazos como un pulpo particularmente larguirucho.

-¿Y qué le parece que es? -resopla Irene. De verdad, el jefe es de un espabilado para unas cosas y de un torpe para otras... La agente coge su propio teléfono para darle me gusta a la foto y añadir un comentario.

 

_@stereosexual: i ship it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *uploads a shitty drabble that has been on the writing for two days*


	5. Tiempo de Lucky Strikes

**1983**

 

La encuentra entre los haces de parpadeante luz roja. Cigarro en una mano, cubata en la otra, una minifalda demasiado corta para los años ochenta. Baila con Fabio McNamara e Irene no tiene claro quién de los dos está más colocado, pero le da igual.

-Vuelvo ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Irene no espera a oír la respuesta de la chica que la acompaña esa noche (sabe que no tardará en desaparecer de su memoria a pesar de su melena verde) y se acerca a Marga. Su amiga la mira con los ojos muy abiertos

-¡Ireneeeeee! -grita por encima de la música. Irene no tiene demasiado claro cómo a Marga no se le cae el cubata cuando prácticamente se lanza a su cuello para estamparle un sonoro beso en la mejilla-. ¡No sabía que estabas aquí!

-¿Amiga tuya? -pregunta McNamara, señalando a Irene con un gesto de la cabeza. Irene arquea una ceja y el cantante retrocede un par de pasos-. Vale, ya, ya veo. Luego te veo.

 

Le guiña un ojo a Marga antes de perderse en la multitud que las rodea. Irene se centra entonces en los ojos de Marga. No puede distinguirlo debido a las luces rojas del Penta, pero apostaría algo a que están enrojecidos.

-Espero que no sea...

-¿Crees que soy lo bastante idiota como para meterme algo, con una jeringuilla, en 1983? -espeta Marga. Su buen humor parece haber desaparecido por completo y empuja a Irene para apartarla de ella mientras termina el cubata al trago. Irene decide que ha tenido suficiente.

-Vente conmigo.

 

Es consciente de que la chica de la melena verde con la que había estado bailando antes la ve llevar a Marga a las escaleras prácticamente a rastras, pero a Irene no le importa. Prioridades. Las escaleras, al fondo del local, las conducen al interior del edificio en el que se encuentra el Penta. Marga ya no intenta resistirse cuando Irene la hace subir los cuatro pisos sin ascensor, y ella misma abre la puerta de la azotea de un empujón. Irene la observa mirarlo todo a su alrededor, aparentemente sorprendida al ver que está a punto de amanecer.

 

-No tenías por qué haber hecho eso -le recrimina Marga tras unos segundos. Se saca de una patada a los tacones que lleva y uno rebota contra el borde de la azotea-. No he bebido tanto, y sólo han sido un par de porros. No estoy tan mal.

 

Irene podría contestarle que dejar a su suerte a una chica de veintiséis años medio colocada, por mucho que estuviera con aquel tipo, era una estupidez y un riesgo innecesarios. Tanto en 1983 como en 2016. También podría optar por la vía difícil y decirle que simplemente tiene miedo de que se repita todo lo ocurrido tras la "muerte" de Mendieta. No tiene dedos para contar la de veces que tuvo que sacar a Marga de garitos de mala muerte. Y el Penta no es que sea un garito de mala muerte pero aún así, es de madrugada, Marga está sola en una época que no es la suya e Irene no se atreve a dejarla sola. Tan sencillo como eso. 

 

Marga se queda de pie y descalza en medio de la suciedad que cubre la azotea pero Irene se sienta sobre una enorme maceta que se tambalea cuando la somete a su peso

 

 -¿Qué te ocurre?

-Estoy muy cansada -reconoce Marga tras unos segundos. No profundiza en el tema, sin embargo, y se acerca a Irene-. ¿Tienes fuego? -le pregunta llevándose un cigarro a la boca. Irene se lo enciende e inspira hondo cuando le llega el olor a menta-. No, más que cansada, estoy harta.

-¿De qué?

 

Marga resopla, dando a entender que la lista es larga.

 

-¿Ha pasado algo con Dora?

-No, estamos bien.

-¿Y con Diego?

 

Marga se lleva el cigarro a los labios.

-¿Qué tiene que pasar con Diego? -a diferencia de la primera pregunta, tras la segunda le sostiene la mirada a Irene. Tiene el maquillaje emborronado alrededor de los ojos e Irene tiene la sensación de estar observando a un panda particularmente mosqueado. Se encoge de hombros.

-No seré yo la que te lo explique -dice. Le quita el cigarro de la boca y le da una calada. Observa cómo a lo lejos se empieza a ver la salida del sol, y le acaricia el cabello a Marga cuando esta de repente se sienta en el suelo y esconde el rostro en el regazo de Irene-. Ay -suspira. Siente los brazos de Marga abrazando con fuerza su cintura-. Tú y yo vamos a terminar mal, reina.

 


	6. Tiempo de Gracias (por nada)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21: "Thanks for nothing."

-No me puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto.

-Marga, deja que...

-¡No!

 

Marga le da un manotazo a Mendieta y se aparta bruscamente. Le duele la garganta por aguantar las ganas de llorar, pero se niega. Ya ha llorado demasiado, y todo por la mujer que tiene delante. Pero nunca más.

-Sabías exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir. Conocías el qué, quién, cuándo, ¿y en vez de ayudarme tu consejo de mierda es que no vuelva a Valladolid? -le grita. Algunos paseantes del Retiro las miran con curiosidad y una señora mayor se aparta rápidamente. Marga echa a andar confiando en que su mentora no la siga, pero apenas se ha alejado un par de metros cuando la agarra del brazo y la obliga a girarse.

-Marga, por favor... -a Mendieta se le escapa una única lágrima que deja detrás una fina mancha de rímel-. Quería salvarte, quería ayudarte a toda costa, pero tenía miedo de empeorarlo si volvía a intervenir en la historia...

-Dice la mujer que ya ha puesto la historia del revés. Por mí -a Marga se le escapa una carcajada histérica-. ¡No haber hecho nada en primer lugar, joder! Yo no debería estar aquí. Debería ser la otra Marga la que existiese, ¡no yo! Sería mejor para todos.

-No digas eso, por favor... Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti.

 

Marga contiene a duras penas las ganas de darle una bofetada.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues **gracias por nada**. Joder, después de lo que pasó en el Ministerio aún tienes los santos... Está muerta. Casi matan a todos, casi matan a... ¿Es que no eres capaz de entenderlo? 

-Estaba ahí por decisión propia, no es responsabilidad tuya que...

 

Mendieta se lleva la mano a la mejilla, sorprendida, como si realmente no se hubiese esperado el bofetón.

 

-Por tu culpa la he perdido. Por tu culpa casi pierdo todo lo demás, a todos los que... ¿Realmente me estás diciendo que mi vida vale más que la de todos ellos? Mira, Mendieta... Vete a la mierda. No quiero saber nada más de ti, no me vuelvas a hablar en la vida.


	7. Tiempo de Polillas

**1925**

 

A Marga la despiertan los golpes. Al principio piensa que es Amaral correteando por el cuarto (no sería la primera vez que al cachorro le da por hacer carreras contra sí mismo de madrugada) pero tras unos segundos comprende que se trata de la puerta. Se levanta a duras penas y se dirige hacia la puerta sin encender la luz. Craso error, ya que al abrirla la deslumbra la luz del pasillo.

-Joder -gime, tapándose los ojos con la mano.

-¡Marga! Menos mal... 

 

Marga le lanza una mirada asesina a su amigo.

-Salva, ya puede ser importante o te juro que...

-Se me ha colado otra polilla -le dice el pintor. Tiene un aspecto horrible; la bata le cuelga de los hombros como de un perchero raquítico, las ojeras le cubren medio rostro y su habitualmente inmaculado bigote apunta en tres direcciones distintas-. Por favor...

-Otra vez no...  -suspira Marga-. Vale, tú despierta a Federico, yo voy a por Maruja.

 

Les lleva cuarenta minutos, alaridos varios, un matamoscas roto y un ataque de histeria por parte de Salvador cuando la polilla se le planta en la cara, pero a eso de las cinco de la mañana Maruja consigue expulsar al insecto de la habitación. Federico cierra la ventana con tanta fuerza que los cristales tiemblan y a continuación levanta las manos y mira a su alrededor dramáticamente, como esperando que todo se calme. Salvador se derrumba sobre una silla mientras que Maruja se deja caer sobre la cama del pintor y arrastra a Marga con ella.

-Os juro que al próximo bicho que se cuele en alguna habitación, la que sale por la ventana soy yo -gime Marga. Maruja, más dormida que despierta, asiente con la cabeza. En ese momento se asoma a la puerta de la habitación un muy desvelado y cabreado Salinas, en pijama y con una vela en la mano, y Marga piensa en el escándalo que deben haber montado.

-¿Qué coño hacéis, locos del demonio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La que liamos en mi residencia cada vez que se nos cuela un bicho no es ni medio normal.
> 
> Salinas, representación gráfica: https://twitter.com/stratf0rdreamer/status/951787797727338496


	8. Tiempo de Sangrar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21: "112: "Why are you bleeding?"

**2016**

 

- **¿Por qué estás sangrando?**

 

Es una pregunta un tanto... Pero a Julián le da un vuelco el corazón al ver la sangre en los pantalones de Marga. Hace un mes de sus heridas, no debería haberse reabierto ninguna después de tanto tiempo... Pero se fija en la expresión de Marga, molesta más que dolorida, y en cómo se lleva la mano al vientre. El enfermero menea la cabeza. Ha visto esta misma escena en el cuarto de baño que compartía con Maite. Y a lo largo de muchos años.

-No te preocupes, vete a cambiarte. Yo te busco algo calentito.

 

* * *

 

 

-Eres mi héroe.

-Anda mujer, que no es para tanto.

 

Acurrucada en el sofá de la sala de descanso y envuelta en la manta, Marga le da un trago a la taza de chocolate caliente que Julián le ha buscado en la cafetería.

-Que sí -insiste la joven-. A la inmensa mayoría de hombres a los que conozco o les da pánico el asunto, o se ríen de nosotras porque "cosas de mujeres, no será para tanto". Tío, que estoy sangrando por mi maldita vagina, me duele. Y lo único que pedimos es que no nos toquen los ovarios, nos acerquéis un paracetamol y nos dejéis un poco tranquilas, no es para tanto. Si ya encima le quitaran los impuestos que añaden a las compresas y los tampones...

 

De repente Marga frunce el ceño y se acurruca con más fuerza. Julián la abraza y no puede evitar pensar en Maite.

 

Habían intentado tener hijos. Y él era el que no podía. Sin embargo Maite, a pesar de ser fértil y por ironías de la vida, siempre había tenido unas reglas particularmente dolorosas que en ocasiones la tenían en cama días enteros. Julián recuerda los retortijones, los analgésicos poco efectivos, la risa entre paternalista y ofendida del jefe de Maite cuando le llamaba para avisar de que llegaría tarde a trabajar o que directamente no iría.

-No es justo -comenta el enfermero mientras acaricia el hombro de Marga-. Es algo que le ocurre a la mitad de la población y aún así se lo toman a cachondeo y no os facilitan lo más mínimo. Incluso en pleno siglo XXI hay quien pretende que siga siendo... Tabú, o yo que sé. ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta al ver que Marga le sonríe. Está algo pálida y parece tener muchas más pecas de lo normal, pero algo hace que le mire con ternura.

-Nada -dice ella mientras le da otro trago al chocolate caliente-. A veces, cuando hablas, me recuerdas mucho a Federico. Tiene unas opiniones sobre las mujeres... Extrañas, para un hombre de su época. No me extraña que os llevéis tan bien.

 

Julián inspira hondo. Federico. Se siente extremadamente ridículo al encontrarse con según qué dudas a sus casi cuarenta años de edad, y tal vez no sea el momento más adecuado con Marga medio colocada a base de paracetamol, pero...

-Marga, a ti te gustan las mujeres, ¿no?

 

Recibe un suave codazo.

-No todas, Sherlock -dice la joven entre risas. Julián traga saliva.

-Y también los hombres.

 

En esta ocasión Marga se queda en silencio. Se incorpora y mira a Julián con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos antes de dedicarle una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Lo sabía, si es que...

 

La puerta abriéndose la interrumpe. Y normalmente a Julián le agrada verle pero, joder, ¿tenía que aparecer Velázquez en ese preciso instante?

-Aquí estáis -le dice el pintor a Marga, ajeno a que Julián le asesina con la mirada-. Lesba me ha dicho que no os encontrábais bien...

-Tengo la regla. Y tú dos hijas, tampoco es algo que te resulte ajeno -añade Marga-. Y bien que me gusta hablar contigo pero, a no ser que tengas alguna duda sobre tu sexualidad, me temo que en esta ocasión sobras.

 

Julián espera verle salir por patas en cuanto sale el tema de la sexualidad, como ha visto hacer a muchas personas (más hombres que mujeres, todo sea dicho de paso), pero para su sorpresa Velázquez frunce el ceño y cierra la puerta.

-A decir verdad... -murmura el pintor-. Ayer me encontraba hablando con Nicolás y surgió un término, demi... Demialgo, que no... Que yo...

 

Hay el más puro cariño en los ojos y la sonrisa de Marga cuando abre la manta para que el pintor se acurruque a su lado. Y a Julián igual le fastidia no estar a solas para esa charla, pero... Qué demonios.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de una pequeña deliberación, hemos llegado al headcanon de que Velázquez es demisexual. Y quien no piense que Julián es bisexual, honestamente, no ha visto el Ministerio del Tiempo.


	9. Tiempo de Reclusas

No lo comprende, de verdad que no. Los sofás y los sillones son cómodos y el televisor lo bastante grande como para poder verlo con comodidad sin tener que tomarse ningún tipo de molestia. Tan sólo sentarse.

 

Y sin embargo, Diego observa a Marga (sentada a su derecha sobre su propia pierna, mientras que la otra la tiene sobre el regazo de Diego) y a Nicolás (sentado a su izquierda, con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Diego y las piernas colgándole desde el reposabrazos del sofá) y realmente no comprende por qué tienen que adoptar posturas tan estrafalarias.

 

Se supone que están viendo una serie de televisión, sobre unas reclusas que se meten incluso en más líos que los agentes del Ministerio. Marga había estado haciéndole diminutas trencitas a Nicolás, pero algo que dijo el joven hizo que ella le golpease juguetonamente en la mejilla, y entonces él le mordió la pierna no tan suavemente, ella le golpeó menos suavemente todavía y no tardaron en liarse la manta a la cabeza.

 

-¡Que no te metas con Zulema, hostia ya!

-Cierra la boca, ¡que tú sólo quieres que Najwa te…!

 

Diego jamás sabrá qué es lo que quiere esa tal Najwa ya que Marga intenta ahogar a Nicolás con un cojín. El pintor suspira y se limita a recostarse en el sofá adoptando la postura más ridícula que se le ocurre. Su estudiada estrategia no tarda en surtir efecto y así, con Nicolás apoyado contra su regazo y con Diego también apoyado contra el de Marga (durante unos instantes teme aplastarla, pero ella se limita a empezar a hacerle trencitas a él también), el pintor intenta centrarse en la trama de la serie.

 

A ver si se entera de qué trama Rizos, diantres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Basado en aquella vez que obligué a mis amigas a ver Vis a Vis conmigo y tuvieron que aguantarme dando grititos cada vez que Najwa Nimri aparecía en pantalla  
> → El personaje favorito de Diego es Rizos because... Rizos buddies...  
> → Marga y Nicolás (y Diego) no saben sentarse como heteros.  
> → This is the cutest brot3, f i g h t m e


	10. Tiempo de Ira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15: “ Don’t die on me– Please. ”

Hace tiempo que no ve tanta sangre junta. Tal vez desde aquella misión en la que Quevedo...

 

No. Lesba cierra los ojos con fuerza durante unos instantes. No puede permitirse andar pensando en Quevedo, no cuando él sobrevivió a esa misión y Marga se está desangrado frente a ella, con un puñal en el abdomen.

 

Abre los ojos de nuevo. Se deshace de uno de los compinches de Carmen de una estocada casi perezosa y el cuerpo le pide no parar de moverse, hacer algo, lo que sea. Pero Julián y Aida ya intentan salvar a Marga, y Nicolás bastante tiene con ocuparse de Velázquez por lo que la romana se siente muy, muy inútil.

 

Irene está en el suelo, de rodillas y con las manos manchadas de sangre. Parece encontrarse en el límite entre la desesperación absoluta y una ira fría y enloquecida que a Lesba le resulta muy familiar.

 

Parte de ella quiere ver a Irene perder el control y coger una espada. A la otra parte se le parte el corazón al verla coger la mano de Marga y llevársela a los labios.  
- **No te mueras...** -la escucha decir- **Por favor...**


	11. Tiempo de Palomitas (ii)

-Salvador, soy Velázquez... -Diego hace una mueca cuando Marga le da un codazo y le indica con un gesto que active el altavoz-. No voy a poder ir a trabajar hoy, estoy enfermo.

 

Marga suspira al ver el estornudo extremadamente falso con el que pretende convencer a su jefe. Aguanta la risa cuando Salvador también suspira al otro lado de la línea.

 

_-¿Y qué tiene, si se puede saber?_

-Un resfriado, creo -dice Diego, mirándola con cara de pánico durante unos segundos. Marga se encoge de hombros. Su jefe no es idiota y obviamente se dará cuenta de que está fingiendo, pero también es muy probable que se haga el sueco. Aunque sólo sea por no discutir con Diego. Ambos aguardan al veredicto de Salvador mientras le escuchan escribir en el teclado del ordenador.

 _-Páselo bien con la señorita Manso, Velázquez_ -dice Salvador repentinamente, y cuelga antes de que ninguno de los dos pueda decir nada. Diego observa el teléfono durante unos segundos, confuso.

-¿Pero cómo ha...?

-Vales para muchas cosas, Diego, pero ser actor no es una de ellas.

 

Marga ríe entre dientes cuando Diego hace un puchero. El pintor se retuerce sobre el sofá, le abraza la cintura y esconde la cara en su regazo. Marga le acaricia el pelo y sonríe con ternura al ver cómo le cuelgan los pies del otro lado del sofá. Es demasiado alto para la birria de sofá que encontró en eBay la semana pasada.

-Bueno, ya que tenemos la bendición del jefe... ¿Empezamos?

 

Diego no parece muy por la labor de abandonar su regazo, pero Marga pone los pies encima de la mesita que tiene frente al sofá y usa el mando a distancia para empezar a reproducir La Chica Danesa. Observa atentamente al pintor, que permanece inmóvil mientras los paisajes de Dinamarca aparecen en la pantalla.

-¿Palomitas? -prueba.

-¿Tendréis que levantaros del sofá?

-Eh... Sí.

-Pues entonces no -dictamina Diego, abrazándola con más fuerza. Marga le hace cosquillas hasta que logra que saque la cara de su regazo y se nota a sí misma sonriendo como una idiota mientras se inclina y le besa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuación al drabble de @goldenliar: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658468/chapters/37094274  
> (thanks boo, its really cute♥)


	12. Tiempo de Besos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 46: “ Can I kiss you right now? ”

**1984**

 

La música está demasiado alta.

 

La melodía repetitiva y machacona, las luces de colores, el calor, la muchedumbre que abarrota el Penta, todo desorienta a Marga. Las nueve sangrías que lleva encima también ayudan, por supuesto.

 

No están celebrando nada en concreto. Un simple viernes noche en el que después de volver de sus respectivas misiones, la gente propuso salir de marcha. Los ochenta suelen ser el destino más popular para ello, aunque en esta ocasión no ha salido mucha gente. Tan sólo Marga, Nicolás, Irene, Lesba, Góngora y Quevedo. En algún momento de la noche se les unen Tino y Pacino, recién llegados de las oficinas del Ministerio. Apenas les ve Marga se lanza contra ellos y tienen que sujetarla para que no caiga al suelo de bruces.

-¡Tinoooo! -exclama-. ¡Están tocando la tuya!

-Sí, ya veo... Oye... ¿Tienes?

-Qué va -Marga resopla al ver que Tino hace un puchero-. ¿Después del chute que me dio en la boda? No me pidas en una temporada, porque no voy a tener. Pero he visto a McNamara, seguro que él sí...

-Menos hablar de chutarse y más bailar -protesta Nicolás. Se mete entre ambos con un movimiento elegante y le planta una sangría en la mano a Marga-. Pa dentro.

-Me estás conduciendo de cabeza a alcohólicos anónimos, que lo sepas.

-Bueno, mejor que al baño a meterte -Nicolás hace una mueca y se dirige a Tino-. Con todo el respeto, ¿eh?

 

Tino se limita a partirse el culo e ir a por un cubata. Marga saluda a Pacino con un abrazo antes de dejarse arrastrar por Irene al centro de la pista de baile. Realmente no bailan. Están demasiado borrachas y la gente a su alrededor demasiado colocada como para moverse de forma remotamente coordinada. Se trata más bien de saltos y empujones y el ocasional abrazo caluroso que inevitablemente termina en morreo. Marga está siendo particularmente feliz mientras Irene le mete mano y le muerde el labio inferior, pero entonces alguien suelta algún comentario. No alcanza a oírlo, pero debe haber sido lo bastante subido de tono como para que Irene la suelte al momento, se dé la vuelta y tumbe al impresentable en cuestión de un puñetazo.

 

Marga aguarda pacientemente a que termine el altercado mientras le da un trago a su sangría y observa a sus amigos. Tino y Lesba bailan animadamente, no encuentra a Góngora y a Quevedo (tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de a dónde habrán ido, y casi se le sale la sangría por la nariz al pensarlo) y Pacino hace amago de bailar él solo. Parece indeciso, aunque Marga está demasiado pedo como para pensar en un motivo de indecisión en medio de la fiesta. ¿La bebida que quieres, si acaso?

 

Si se da cuenta de que Nicolás se les acerca en medio del gentío es porque las luces de colores se le reflejan en el maquillaje con purpurina que lleva y en el pelo, que tan prono parece azul como verde o púrpura o rojo a medida que se les acerca con dos cubatas en la mano. Le sopla un beso a Marga antes de darle uno de los cubatas a Pacino, quien aún parece nervioso. Irene sigue a hostias (en esta ocasión con uno de los amigos del impresentable que les soltó cualquier fresca. Tino anima y Lesba graba disimuladamente con el móvil) por lo que Marga deja de intentar bailar entre el gentío y se limita a balancearse suavemente mientras observa a sus amigos.

 

Nicolás dice algo pero Pacino no parece estar haciéndole demasiado caso. En cierto momento le interrumpe y le rodea la cintura con los brazos. Marga frunce el ceño. Es imposible oirle en medio de la discoteca, pero le ha visto los labios y juraría que decían...

 

Casi se le cae la sangría cuando ve a Pacino poniéndose un poco de puntillas y besando a Nicolás.

 

_**¿Puedo besarte?** _

 

Se siente como una intrusa mientras les observa liarse durante unos instantes, pero es que está paralizada. No sabía que Pacino... En seguida se pone en guardia cuando Nicolás se saca a Pacino de encima suavemente. Parece estar deseando salir corriendo de ahí, pero en su lugar besa a Pacino antes de alejarse. Pacino hace amago de seguirle pero Marga ve la expresión del rostro de Nicolás y le hace un gesto para que se quede en su sitio. Le encasqueta la sangría antes de seguir a Nicolás al baño de hombres.

 

No le alcanza, pero al acercarse se cruza con él saliendo del baño.

-He visto partes de Quevedo que desearía no haber visto -anuncia Nicolás. Marga resopla, le coge de la mano y le arrastra al baño de mujeres. Algunas chicas protestan pero Marga las ignora y les mete a ambos en uno de los retretes, atrancando la puerta desde dentro.

-No es por... Pero... -sacude la cabeza para intentar concentrarse-. A ver, ¿me explicas qué está pasando?

 

Nicolás hace un mohín y se sienta directamente sobre la cisterna del váter, como si fuese un banco del parque y no un baño cutre de una discoteca.

-Es... Es una buena pregunta.

-¿Estáis liados?

-Podría decirse.

-¡Pero eso es genial! -exclama Marga. Le abraza, pero se aparta en seguida al ver que él no reacciona-. ¿Me quieres contar qué te pasa? Por favor. Me estás preocupando.

 

Nicolás ríe secamente.

-Suele ser al revés.

-Bueno, pues ya es hora de que eso cambie. ¿Me lo vas a contar o tengo que emborracharte para que lo hagas? -le amenaza Marga mientras enciende un cigarro. Le da una calada y Nicolás inspira hondo.

-Hay... Hay alguien más.

-¿Alguien más que te gusta? ¿Le conozco? ¿Es hetero?

-Sí, sí y no. Pero es igual. A él le interesa más otra persona.

-¿Y por eso estás de bajón? -pregunta Marga, dándole una calada al cigarro. Nicolás se lo quita y lo tira, pero Marga está tan mosqueada que ni le dedica un segundo de sus pensamientos al cigarro perdido-. Nicolás, ese tío es gilipollas. Si está tan ciego como para fijarse en otra persona teniéndote delante, no te merece. Y no se merece que tú estés aquí metido en los baños de una discoteca rayándote la cabeza cuando tienes a un tipo esperándote fuera.

-No dirías eso si supieras quién es. De hecho -Nicolás hace una mueca-. Pensaba que lo sabías.

-Qué va. No lo parece, pero yo para estas cosas soy un poco lenta -reconoce Marga-. Con decirte que tardé tres meses en darme cuenta de que Fede era gay...

-Joder, Marga. Lenta no, lo siguiente.

-El caso -Marga le da un golpe flojo en la pierna-. Me importa un pimiento quién sea. Me importa bastante más Pacino. ¿A que no viste la cara que tenía cuando te fuiste?

-¿Cara? ¿Qué cara?

-Y luego soy yo la lenta. Mira, escúchame -Marga le coge la cara entre las manos para obligar a Nicolás a mirarla-. Te gusta otro tío. Vale. Pero si pasa de ti, y a ti también te gusta Pacino... Porque te gusta, que acabo de ver cómo le comías la boca. Lo que quiero decir es... Dale una oportunidad -Marga intenta sonreír-. Es un buen tipo, y tú te mereces ser feliz con alquien que te quiera.

-Uno no... No se olvida de la gente así como así -dice Nicolás haciendo una mueca. Marga le da una palmadita en la pierna.

-¿A mí me lo cuentas? Pero hay que intentarlo. ¿Vale? Confía en mí, sólo... Que te quiero, joder. Quiero verte feliz.

 

Nicolás le regala una sonrisa diminuta y se baja del váter. La abraza con fuerza y Marga cierra los ojos con fuerza. Se obliga a respirar hondo. Siente una fuerte presión en el pecho por aguantar las ganas de llorar, y el caso es que ni siquiera sabe por qué quiere llorar.

-Señor, sí que me pongo sentimental cuando bebo.

 

Nicolás suelta una carcajada y le da un beso en la frente.

 

* * *

 

Horas después, Marga ni siquiera tiene demasiado claro por qué quería llorar. Los siete caminan por las calles de Madrid en ese momento de la madrugada en el que ya puedes intuir el sol. Lesba camina entre Góngora y Quevedo cogida de los brazos de ambos y Marga les sigue. Sus pies la están matando, incluso a pesar de las botas, pero Irene tiene el brazo sobre sus hombros y de tanto en tanto la acerca hacia ella y la besa en la frente y ese sencillo gesto alivia cualquier dolor.

 

Jesús, sí que está moñas al beber.

 

Se gira hacia atrás cuando llegan a la puerta. Encuentra a Nicolás y a Pacino algo alejados del grupo, caminando cogidos de la mano y hablando en voz baja. Pacino dice algo que hace reír a Nicolás y Marga sonríe al ver la felicidad en los ojos de su amigo. Tiene la sombra de ojos con purpurina corrida y parte de esa purpurina está en la cara de Pacino, quien tropieza adorablemente de la impresión que se lleva cuando de repente Nicolás tira de su mano y le atrae bruscamente hacia él para besarle.

 

Góngora y Quevedo silban y Lesba e Irene se pasan el billete de veinte euros apostado y Marga sonríe tanto que le duele la cara. Su vida puede estar en la mierda, pero Nicolás está siendo feliz, y eso la hace tan feliz a ella que por un momento, el resto no importa.

 


	13. Tiempo de Reclutas

**2009**

 

_-Ha ocurrido de nuevo, señor. Han intentado envenenar a Lorca._

 

Salvador suspira profundamente. Hace tan sólo dos segundos que ha respondido a la llamada de teléfono y ésta ya le ha estropeado la mañana.

-¿Esta segura de ello?

_-Sí, ya es la segunda vez. La primera, otro estudiante terminó en el hospital. Ahora ha muerto un perro._

-¿Un perro?

_-Ayer hubo una merienda. A Lorca no le gustó el bocadillo que le tocó, así que se lo dio a un perro callejero. El pobre ha aparecido muerto hace unas horas._

-Ya veo.

_-Señor, Ortigosa no da abasto. Él sólo debe velar por el bienestar de media Generación del 27 y la mayoría de nuestros premios Nóbel, no puede estar en veinte sitios a la vez._

-La conozco. ¿Qué quiere proponerme?

_-Este curso ha llegado una chica nueva. Aún es joven, pero… Es perfecta. Se ha hecho amiga de Lorca y son inseparables. Seria la espía perfecta para el Ministerio, nadie sospecharía de ella._

-¿Cómo está tan seguro de ello?

 _-_ _Es una mujer, es guapa, es baja y vive en 1918_ -resume secamente su interlocutora-. _Créame. Si la miran, será por guapa. Nadie imaginará que…_

-De acuerdo. Hágalo, me fío de su criterio.

_-Gracias, señor. No se arrepentirá._

 

Salvador cuelga y observa el teléfono durante unos segundos. No sabe por qué, pero tiene la sensación de que sea lo que sea aquello a lo que acaba de dar comienzo, se le terminará escapando de las manos.

 

* * *

 

**1918**

 

Casi no la reconoce cuando la ve. Por supuesto, ha visto fotografías de ella de joven, incluso de niña. Pero la sonrisa de Marga se le antoja tan extraña, tan fuera de lugar que durante unos instantes se queda paralizada en medio de la calle. La observa caminar esquivando los montoncitos de nieve y cogida del brazo de Lorca. Dalí camina junto a ellos sin disimular demasiado la mirada asesina que le lanza a Marga. Ambos hombres llevan paquetes envueltos con papel de colores y la agente escucha la razón apenas se acercan unos metros.

-¿… que le gustará?

-Por supuesto, a Maruja le encanta esa joyeria -afirma Lorca, como si se tratase de una información que todo el mundo debiese conocer-. Y si por algún motivo no le gusta, también tenemos un abrigo, dos vestidos, una caja de pinturas y un caballete nuevo. Creo que tenemos bastantes posibilidades de acertar.

 

Inspira hondo y echa a andar hasta encontrarse con ellos.

-¿Marga? -pregunta-. ¿Marga Manso?

 

Marga mira a Lorca y a Dalí durante unos segundos, extrañada. El abrigo cubierto de nieve revolote a su alrededor cuando se gira de nuevo hacia ella.

-Disculpe, ¿la conozco?

-No, pero soy una amiga de la familia. ¿Podemos hablar un minuto a solas?

 

Marga la mira de arriba a abajo un par de veces antes de tomar una decisión.

-Está bien. Chicos, adelantaos. Aún faltan horas para que se haga de noche -alza ligeramente la voz para ser oída por encima de las protestas de Lorca-. No me pasará nada. Además, estoy segura de que no le importará acercarme a la Residencia, ¿verdad…?

-Lola... Lola Mendieta.

 

* * *

 

Un susurro avisándola de que Federico está en peligro basta para que Marga acceda a acercarse a lo que parece una puerta vulgar de un cobertizo aún más vulgar. No es en absoluto quisquillosa, pero aún así no hubiese tocado la puerta ni con un palo de no ser porque Mendieta de repente la empuja a través de ella. A Marga se le escapa un chillido, esperando caer sin duda sobre un montón de trastos y herramientas oxidadas.

 

**2009**

 

Sin embargo, un resplandor azulado después se ve de rodillas en un suelo de piedra. Mira a un lado y a otro, quedándose boquiabierta al ver un larguísimo pasillo lleno de puertas como por la que acaba de caer. Definitivamente no es un cobertizo.

 

Se gira al escuchar un sonido, como una corriente de aire. Se queda paralizada al ver a Mendieta apareciendo prácticamente de la nada.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Nunca se me ha dado bien explicar esto -afirma Mendieta, suspirando mientras cierra la puerta detrás de ella-. Es ridículo. Nadie lo cree realmente hasta que no lo ve en persona, así que… Aquí estás. Bienvenida al Ministerio del Tiempo.

 

* * *

 

Se ve a la legua que la joven… Marga, está incómoda. Salvador la observa removerse en la silla y no tiene demasiado claro si se debe a que uno de los de la patrulla de legionarios le ha soltado un piropo por el pasillo antes de entrar a su despacho, o a que no termina de procesar la existencia del Ministerio del Tiempo.

 

Probablemente se deba más bien a lo segundo.

 

-Confío en que Mendieta le habrá explicado, aunque sea por encima, qué hacemos aquí -asume Salvador. Marga se encoge de hombros.

-Más o menos. Lo que no tengo demasiado claro es qué pinto yo aquí, si le digo la verdad. ¿En qué año dice que estamos?

-En el 2009. ¿Se lo cree así, sin más? -pregunta el subsecretario-. No me malinterprete, es un alivio que de vez en cuando no le tomen a uno por loco.

-Bueno, he visto a un legionario por los pasillos, he visto este sitio… -Marga se encoge de hombros-. Incluso si alguien tuviese algún motivo para engañar a una persona de este modo, no sería a mí. Yo no soy nadie.

-Bueno, ahora tiene la oportunidad de ser alguien. La necesitamos, señorita Manso. Creo que se ha hecho amiga de Federico García Lorca.

 

Marga asiente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Es un amor. Cuando le conocí estuve enamorada de él un par de meses, ¿sabe?

-… ¿Le molesta si le pregunto cómo terminó la experiencia?

-Bueno, le pillé besando a otro hombre así que supuse que yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad -resopla Marga-. Me limité a seguir con mi vida.

-Ya veo.

-Mendieta me ha contado que está en peligro. ¿Por qué? -Marga parece totalmente desconcertada-. Tan sólo es un estudiante.

-Un estudiante destinado a convertirse en uno de los mayores poetas y dramaturgos de este país, si no el mejor -Salvador omite cuidadosamente cualquier palabra que pueda hacer referencia al destino de Lorca. Marga ya lo descubrirá, en su momento, si es que llega a trabajar para el Ministerio-. Sin embargo, su obra no… No será del gusto de todos, por desgracia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque es homosexual? -pregunta Marga. Su voz se llena de una ira tan profunda que durante unos segundos despista a Salvador.

-Entre otras cosas. Tenemos a uno de nuestros agentes trabajando en la Residencia, pero… Me temo que muchos de sus amigos y compañeros serán importantes para este país, y el pobre hombre simplemente no da abasto para vigilar a tanta gente. La necesitamos, señorita Manso. Su misión sería mantener a Lorca a salvo… En realidad, nos sería muy útil que siguiese trabajando con nosotros una vez pasase el peligro. Va a vivir usted la Edad de Plata de la cultura española, necesitamos más agentes para proteger a nuestros artistas. Y es usted perfecta.

-¿Yo? -Marga frunce el ceño-. Pero si yo no sé hacer nada, sólo… Sólo sé pintar.

-Me fío del criterio de Mendieta. Por supuesto, tenemos un programa de formación muy apañado para estos casos. Le enseñaríamos a defenderse y a moverse por varias épocas. La propia Mendieta la adiestraría, después de todo fue espía durante la segunda Guerra Mundial…

-¿¡La segunda qué!?

-Tranquila, no se producirá ninguna batalla en España, el conflicto no la afectará -Salvador hace un gesto para quitarle hierro al asunto-. El caso es que si su única preocupación es no tener formación de espía, eso tiene fácil solución. Y… Bueno. Vive usted en 1918. Le aseguro que la situación de las mujere ha cambiado mucho en el presente. No es perfecta, pero bueno, nada lo es. Aún así, creo que le gustaría ver el cambio por usted misma.

 

Salvador no se siente particularmente culpable por sacar la carta de las mujeres para convencer a Marga. Si la joven accede a una época en la que puede ser realmente libre _y_ el Ministerio gana una agente, todos salen ganando. El subsecretario observa los ojos de Marga, de un gris oscuro, y prácticamente ve los engranajes girando a toda velocidad hasta que de repente todo encaja.

 

-Quiero mucho a Federico. Si puedo ayudar a protegerle… -la joven suspira-. Cuenten conmigo, sin dudarlo.

-Me alegro de oír…

 

La puerta se abre de golpe, pero no se trata de Angustias sino de Irene.

-Jefe, vengo de reunirme con el presidente -dice con una mueca-. No ha ido del todo mal, pero insiste en hablar con usted. Ernesto aún no ha vuelto del dieciocho, ¿verdad?

-No. Qué pesado se pone a veces este Zapatero, de verdad. ¿Corre prisa?

-En hora y media se va a Portugal.

-Estupendo -suspira Salvador-. En fin, señorita Manso, me quedo con su palabra. Ya formalizaremos nuestro acuerdo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Irene, hágale un tour por el Ministerio, que empiece a orientarse cuanto antes.

 

Irene asiente alegremente. Demasiado alegremente, piensa Salvador, pero… En fin. Es parte de su encanto.

-Por supuesto, jefe.

 

Salvador se da cuenta de que Marga ha observado toda la conversación con ojos como platos y tarda un instante en darse cuenta de que Irene lleva un vestido negro escandalosamente corto para los estándares del siglo XX. Y también para los del XXI, para qué se va a engañar.

-Intente no traumatizarla demasiado.

 

* * *

 

La novata se llama Margarita aunque se hace llamar Marga, lleva el largo cabello negro en un elegante recogido, es ridículamente bajita y su vestido amarillo de principios del siglo pasado le da un aspecto como de hadita. A pesar de que no pronuncia ni una sola palabra mientras le enseña la cafetería y de que no deja de mirar su vestido (a todas luces le parece extravagante y excesivo), a Irene se le antoja absolutamente encantadora.

-Esa es la mesa de Spínola, así que yo que tú evitaría sentarme ahí si no quieres que te monte un pollo, y no pidas un café cargado a no ser que pretendas morir o que te dé una ataque al corazón -termina de explicarle los entresijos de la cafetería del Ministerio y decide enseñarle a continuación la biblioteca. Por el camino se encuentran a Agustina de Aragón y a Juana de Castilla, e Irene se detiene unos segundos a hablar con ellas y a presentárselas a Marga.

 

No es hasta que Juana se aleja cuando Marga abre por fin la boca.

-No esperaba que hubiese tantas mujeres aquí -comenta. Irene deja escapar un resoplido.

-Te entiendo, a mí también se me hacía raro al principio. Al final te acostumbras al cambio, incluso te preguntas por qué las cosas no han avanzado más…

-¿No eres de esta época?

-Qué va. Vengo de los años sesenta, pero vivo en el presente -Irene hace una mueca-. Ya no podía quedarme en esa época.

 

Marga tiene el tacto de no preguntar nada e Irene se lo agradece profundamente.

 

Después de pasar por la biblioteca (Irene casi tiene que arrastrar a Marga para llevársela de las estanterías dedicadas a la Generación del 27) van al departamento de Ingeniería para que le den un móvil a Marga.

-Es más fácil de lo que parece -insiste Irene, observando con diversión cómo Marga coge el teléfono con la punta de los dedos, como si fuera a morderle-. Hoy en día tienen muchas aplicaciones estúpidas, pero también son muy útiles. Y algunos sacan unas fotos estupendas, mira.

 

Irene desbloquea su teléfono para enseñarle el fondo de pantalla. No se da cuenta hasta que no es demasiado tarde que su fondo de pantalla son ella misma y Nuria tiradas en el sofá, que resulta terriblemente evidente que están juntas y que no sabe la opinión de Marga al respecto. Es amiga de Lorca, sí, pero…

 

No. Hace mucho que ya ha dejado de darle vueltas a lo mismo para llegar siempre a la misma conclusión. Ésta es muy sencilla: al que no le guste, que se joda.

 

-Tu amiga y tú parecéis muy unidas -comenta Marga tras unos segundos. Irene no sabe si se debe a lo poco convencida que parece la joven o a lo ridículo de sus palabras, pero no puede evitar el resoplido que se le escapa.

-Ya podemos parecerlo, estamos casadas.

 

Le encanta tanto decir esas palabras que Irene las suelta sin pensarlo demasiado. Durante unos segundos piensa que la ha cagado, porque Marga de repente se queda tan pálida que las pecas se le resaltan sobre la piel. Casi se le cae el teléfono de las manos e Irene juraría que ha oído a uno de los ingenieros soltar un débil chillido a causa de ello.

 

-Es… ¿Es tu mujer? -pregunta Marga. Irene coge aire y se prepara para… No sabe muy bien para qué. Después de tantos años, aún no tiene demasiado claro cómo reaccionar en estas situaciones…-. ¿Ahora se pueden casar dos mujeres?

-Y dos hombres. Desde el 2005 -afirma Irene. Le da un vuelco el estómago cuando Marga levanta los ojos del teléfono y ve que está a punto de llorar… De repente, se da cuenta de por qué Marga estuvo tanto rato callada mientras le enseñaba el Ministerio-. Espera. A ti también te gustan las mujeres, ¿verdad?

-¡No! -responde la joven bruscamente. Parece casi indignada-. No sabes lo que dices, ni siquiera me conoces.

-No, no te conozco. Pero llevas media hora mirando mi vestido; al principio pensaba que es porque se te hace raro ver uno tan corto pero… Venga, que conozco esa mirada.

-Te estoy diciendo que no, es imposible -insiste Marga. Echa a andar a toda prisa abandonando el departamento de Ingeniería, e Irene la sigue-. No me pueden gustar las mujeres, porque me gustan los hombres. No hay más que...

-¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que tienes que escoger?

 

Marga se detiene en seco en medio del pasillo. Tiene los nudillos blancos de lo fuerte que aprieta el móvil cuando se da la vuelta, e Irene ve en su rostro tanta confusión y tanto desamparo que no puede evitar darle un abrazo.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta por Madrid -le propone cuando se aparta-, te explicaré unas cuantas cosas. Del presente, y de... Ya sabes. Que los gays sean los únicos a los que se visibiliza no implica que el resto no existamos. Es LGTB, no sólo G.

-¿L G T... qué? Es igual -Marga menea la cabeza e Irene encuentra irónico que la B sea justo la única letra que no dice-. ¿Puedo salir del Ministerio? ¿Así, sin más?

-Técnicamente tienen que darte antes un permiso que tienen todos los agentes, pero… Mira, lo que no sepa el jefe no le hará daño.

 

* * *

 

A Mendieta le hubiese gustado ser ella quien le enseñase el Ministerio a Marga. La perdió de vista después de pasársela a Salvador; cuando volvió a buscarla se encontró con que el subsecretario había ido a reunirse con el presidente y que Angustias no sabía nada del asunto. Es infantil, pero le da rabia. Hubiese querido que Marga conociese el Ministerio de su mano.

 

La encuentra volviendo del Madrid del presente junto con Irene. Parece una persona totalmente distinta con el pelo suelto, vaqueros y un abrigo blanco y negro. Mendieta la observa hablar animadamente con la jefa de logística, se da cuenta de lo feliz que está y en un segundo decide que después de todo, tiene cosas mucho más interesantes que el Ministerio para enseñarle.

 

-¡Mendieta! -la llama Irene cuando la ve. Se acerca junto con Marga-. Perdona, te he robado a la novata, pero quería…

-Es igual -Mendieta le quita importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano y le sonríe a Marga-. ¿Qué te ha parecido Madrid?

-Ha cambiado muchísimo… -a joven frunce el ceño-. Todo el mundo va con el teléfono en la mano. Y ¿cómo os las apañáis con tantos coches?

-A la pobre casi la atropellan tres veces -Irene ríe entre dientes-. Y si la llegas a ver en el metro…

 

Marga hace un puchero y le da un codazo. Mendieta se fija en una fina pulsera rosa, violeta y azul que no llevaba antes y mira a continuación a Irene como diciendo “¿En serio?”. Irene tiene el descaro de pasarle el brazo por los hombros a Marga y sacarle la lengua. Marga sonríe y Mendieta… Mendieta no se puede enfadar, para qué engañarse. No puede enfadarse, sabiendo como sabe que ha logrado cambiar la historia de Marga. Sonríe para sus adentros. Cuando vuelva a 1960, no habrá tumba en la que dejar flores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues sí. Érase una vez, Marga tenía el pelo largo y pensaba que no le podían gustar las mujeres porque le gustaban los hombres y obviamente una cosa invalida la otra. Pobre bebé, menos mal que se cruzó con Irene
> 
> (No tengo ni idea de qué estoy haciendo con este drabble, empezó siendo sobre el reclutamiento de Marga y ha terminado siendo con Irene llevándola a Chueca)


	14. Tiempo de "Everybody Is Gay And Wants To Fight The Boss"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo podría ser una precuela del anterior, pero vamos, que la timeline cada vez me está importando menos así que montaos la historia como mejor os convenga :)

-¿Está totalmente segura de que no le dio ninguna pista a Mendieta acerca de la misión?

 

Marga fulmina con la mirada a su jefe.

-Ya se lo he dicho. No. Además, ¿le importa explicarme qué carajos le importa a Mendieta una misión en los Premios Ondas de 1955?

 

Salvadora aparta la mirada, pero Marga no necesita hacerlo para saber que, desde el otro sofá, Irene y Amelia la apoyan en silencio.

 

-¿Le queda mucho, Nicolás?

-Me quedaría menos si actualizasen los equipos de grabación del Ministerio -protesta el joven desde debajo de la mesa del proyector, donde se ha incrustado para intentar conectarlo todo-. Que no podemos seguir dependiendo de los teléfonos, joder.

-Es culpa mía -interviene Amelia-. Seguro que la fastidié al grabarlo...

-Que no, mujer, tú no tienes culpa de nada. Si ya está.

 

Nicolás le quita importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano y le da al play justo en el momento en el que se abre la puerta del despacho. Marga alza una ceja al ver aparecer a Diego, cargado de bocetos.

-¿Llego tarde? -pregunta el pintor, mirándoles a todos. Salvador tan sólo suspira.

-Tome asiento, anda, y esté atento. A ver si reconoce a alguien de los retratos robot.

 

Nicolás reinicia el vídeo y le da al play de nuevo rápidamente y va a sentarse en el sofá que ocupa Marga. Es el más pequeño de la sala, por lo que a Diego no le queda otra que ir a sentarse con Amelia e Irene. Ambas llegan a un acuerdo silencioso con la mirada; le arrebatan parte de los bocetos de las manos y se los distribuyen para repartirse el trabajo.

 

Marga ve todo esto por el rabillo del ojo ya que está más centrada en la pared sobre la que proyectan el vídeo grabado por Amelia. Se observa a sí misma de nuevo, caracterizada al estilo de los años cincuenta. Durante la misión (pan comido, asegurarse de que Matías Prats padre recibiese su correspondiente galardón) no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en Damián. El estar en plena década de los cincuenta tampoco ayudaba, y Nicolás debió cansarse de verla alicaída y melancólica ya que de repente la sacó a bailar en medio de la pequeña fiesta que se celebró después de que terminase la entrega de premios.

 

Fue puro accidente que Amelia participase en la misión (les iba a acompañar Tino, pero estaba de resaca) y que al ver la que estaban montando grabase toda la escena (disimuladamente, sin llegar a sacar el teléfono del bolso). Marga ve su vestido azul revolotear en pantalla mientras Nicolás la hace girar una y otra vez, la pasa bajo sus piernas o prácticamente la lanza en el aire como si no pesase nada. Y de repente...

 

Salvador detiene bruscamente la grabación justo en el instante en el que el rostro de Mendieta aparece en una esquina del vídeo.

-¿Está totalmente segura de que no hubo ningún modo de que Mendieta estuviese al tanto de la misión?

 

Marga sube los pies al sofá y se acurruca, incómoda al sentir todas las miradas de la sala sobre ella. Da un respingo cuando de repente Nicolás le pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros y la atrae hacia su costado.

-Y usted, ¿está sordo o qué? -protesta el joven-. Que ya le ha dicho que no tiene nada que ver en esto.

 

Irene hace cero esfuerzo por disimular su carcajada, y Salvador hace una mueca y reanuda el vídeo. Cuando las miradas de todos vuelven a la pantalla del proyector, Marga se gira y le da varios besos seguidos en la mejilla a Nicolás. Ahoga una risa cuando él la abraza tan fuerte que amenaza con romperle una costilla.

 

El vídeo termina a los pocos segundos y el subsecretario enciende rápidamente las luces. Le lanza una mirada a Marga; ella se la devuelve, envuelta en los brazos de Nicolás y poniendo las piernas sobre su regazo de forma desafiante. El duelo de miradas desaparece de forma brusca tras el sonido de una cámara.

-¿Qué? -protesta Irene, móvil en mano-. Están monísimos.

 

Salvador suspira. A veces a Marga le da la sensación de que es lo único que hace.

-Velázquez, ¿ha identificado a alguien?

 

Diego les está mirando a Marga y a Nicolás con una expresión extraña en el rostro y tarda unos segundos en bajar de nuevo a la Tierra y negar con la cabeza.

-No -dice secamente-. Lo lamento, pero a la única a la que he reconocido es a Mendieta. 

 

Recoge sus bocetos de forma apresurada y tras una inclinación de cabeza a Salvador, se marcha con prisa. Marga se encoge levemente cuando el pintor pasa junto a ella sin mirarla y cierra la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria (¿puede saberse qué bicho le ha picado?), pero después sacude la cabeza y se recompone. Ya tiene cierta edad como para permitirse reacciones tan ridículas...

-¿Todo bien? -le pregunta a Nicolás al ver que él tampoco parece muy contento. Supone que se debe a lo mismo. Ninguno está acostumbrado a que Diego simplemente pase de ellos, pero Nicolás imita su estrategia y le sonríe de forma bastante sincera. Marga decide que le basta.

-En fin -comenta Salvador, ajustándose la chaqueta y mirándoles a todos-. Seguiremos vigilando los cincuenta, pero me temo que hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida. Tómense la tarde libre, pero nada de ir a los ochenta. Mañana les necesito frescos como rosas.

-¿Nos vamos a los ochenta? -le pregunta Marga a Nicolás apenas salen por la puerta. El chico bufa.

-Ya estás tardando en mandarle un mensaje a Tino.

-¡Me apunto! -interviene Irene. No se detiene, sino que les adelanta por el pasillo después de estamparle un beso en la mejilla a Marga. Nicolás hace un puchero y le da otro beso en el mismo sitio, como para establecer dominancia. Marga tan sólo sonríe y saca el teléfono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck boo, love ya


	15. Tiempo de Cuñadismo (pero en plan bien)

Marga tiene la sensación de que lleva frente a ella varios minutos, pero no la ve hasta que no carraspea sonoramente.

-¡Bebé! -se le escapa. Deja el pincel en el vaso con agua y se levanta, rodeando su escritorio para abrazar a Levanna. No sin cierta dificultad, porque lleva una mochila casi más grande que ella misma-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He salido antes de clase y me he venido a ver a Nicolás -dice la niña-. Pero él está ocupado.

 

Marga frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué ha pasado como para que no pueda sacar tiempo para ti?

-Góngora le ha atizado a Felipe II y a mi hermano le ha tocado cargar con el marrón. ¿Me invitas a cocacola?

 -Pues claro. 

-Marga...

-¿Sí?

-Has metido el pincel en la taza de café.

-...

 

* * *

 

Se van a la cafetería en vez de quedarse en el despacho de Marga. Lo prefiere, a decir verdad. Ahí dentro huele demasiado a pintura y tampoco es cuestión de colocar a la hermana pequeña de uno de sus mejores amigos.

 

En su lugar se sientan en la cafetería junto a una de las ventanas. Levanna bebe cocacola e intenta sonsacarle información sobre las misiones (si Marga le da alguna que otra pista... En fin. Lo que Salvador sepa no le hará daño) y Marga bebe café y le enseña fotos de Amaral.

-Está enorme -comenta la niña. Mira a Marga, esperanzada-. Si necesitas canguro para cuando estés de misión...

-A mí no me mires -Marga alza las manos a la defensiva-. Habla con tu hermano.

 

El puchero de Levanna podría romper corazones, pero desaparece en cuanto Marga le propone hacerle trenzas en el pelo.

-¿No tienes que estudiar? -le pregunta mientras se pelea con un mechón particularmente rebelde-. A ver, que me encanta verte por aquí, pero si tienes que irte a estudiar o lo que sea... Que no me importa acercarte, vaya. Puedo coger uno de los coches del Ministerio.

-Oh, no te preocupes -Levanna sacude la cabeza y una trenza le golpea a Marga en la nariz-. Ya lo he hablado con... ¡Hola, Irene!

-Hola bonita -Irene se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a Levanna, y después a Marga, antes de irse con prisa. Marga se sonroja al verse bajo la mirada inquisitiva de la niña, quien en ese instante se parece mucho a su hermano mayor.

-En fin, que ya lo he hablado con Nicolás. Me voy en bus.

-¿Tú sola? -Marga frunce el ceño, anudando la última trenza. La niña bufa.

-De verdad, parece que tengo siete madres... Y no, no me voy sola. Voy con mi cuñado.

-¿Qué...?

 

Marga se ve interrumpida por la apresurada llegada de Pacino, quien viene con la chaqueta en la mano.

-Por fin te encuentro, renacuajo -protesta mientras recupera el aliento-. ¿No se supone que me esperabas en la entrada?

-Quería ver a Marga -Levanna se encoge de hombros, aparentemente ajena a la expresión de Pacino.

-Marga, te voy a dar a ti Marga... -protesta el pobre-. La próxima avisa, joder, que si te pierdo por ahí tu hermano me escabecha.

-No digas tacos, hostia -interviene Marga. Pacino la asesina con la mirada. Levanna parece comprobar que lo lleva todo en la mochila y la joven baja la.voz antes de dirigirse a Pacino-. _¿Cuñado?_

 

Pacino hace varias muecas seguidas antes de suspirar y encogerse de hombros. Termina por no decir nada y sonreír de forma asquerosamente feliz, al menos hasta que ve a Levanna intentando coger la mochila.

-Chsss, ¿dónde vas con eso? Anda, trae. Vamos a...

-Espera, ¡voy a saludar a Diego!

-¡Pero date vida, que vamos a perder el bus...! -exclama Pacino sin demasiada convicción  antes de volverse hacia Marga con un gesto de dolor en la cara. Coge las asas de la mochila con las manos y da un saltito para acomodarla-. Me cago en la puta, ¿pero qué lleva aquí? -protesta airadamente-. Los críos del presente tienen que tener la espalda hecha una mierda, porque... Joder.

 

Marga sigue un poco sin palabras por lo de _cuñado_ , incluso mientras les observa alejarse en dirección a la salida. Pero tampoco va a negar que casi se derrite al ver a Pacino revolviéndole el pelo a Levanna y diciéndole que está muy guapa con las trenzas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if Levanna is a bit ooc but lets just say she had a sugar rush because of the cocacola


	16. Tiempo de Halloween

-¿Quién tiene el pintalabios azul?

-Pregúntale a Nicolás, antes le vi usándolo… ¡Francisco, como te toques el maquillaje te arranco la cabeza!

-¿Es una broma?

-Mi vida sí que es una broma.

-¿A quién se le ha ocurrido meter el caballo aquí dentro?

 

Después de criar a dos hijas, tener un taller a su cargo y trabajar en el Ministerio del Tiempo, Diego ha aprendido a no estresarse. Sin embargo, esta habilidad se ve puesta a prueba por el caballo de Lesba cuando Inciatus se inclina por encima de su hombro y resopla, observando el percal que tienen a su alrededor.

 

(Se niega a pensar que la situación sea un cuadro. Esa comparación sería una ofensa para el arte)

 

Sus amigos y él se han adueñado de uno de los camerinos de Maquillaje y Vestuario a instancias de Marga e Irene. Ambas parecen muy ilusionadas por una festividad del presente que implica disfrazarse de seres siniestros y llenar medio Ministerio de calabazas. Halloween, cree recordar que es el nombre.

 

-¿Alguien me explica qué pinta aquí este caballo? -protesta de nuevo, apartando a Inciatus cuando el caballo se le acerca de nuevo. Después de que Marga se haya pasado casi una hora dibujándole una calvera sobre la cara, no se perdonaría estropearlo por accidente.

-Alonso va del Jinete sin Cabeza. Necesitaba un caballo -explica Lesba mientras se retoca los rizos, como si su razonamiento fuese totalmente lógico. Lleva un vestido azul que resultaria encantador de no ser por todas las manchas de sangre y rasgaduras que le han hecho. Irene alza una ceja.

 

-¿Al final pudisteis convencerle para que se disfrazase? -pregunta. Se ha teñido el pelo para la ocasión y más que rubio es blanco, al igual que su vestido. A diferencia del de Lesba, el de Irene está intacto, pero aún así la jefa de Logística se las ingenia para resultar estremecedora debido al contraste entre la ropa blanca y los ojos y los labios oscuros.

-Sí -le contesta Lesba con un resoplido-. Aunque también te digo, la última vez que le vi llevaba rezando cuarenta minutos.

-Si es que, a quién se le ocurre disfrazarle de ese personaje… ¿Y Amelia y Julián?

-Van de Nellie Lovett y Sweeney Todd. Y nos están esperando. Venga, que llegamos tarde a la fiesta. ¡NICOLÁS! -chilla Marga mientras se retoca el pelo. Diego la ha visto rociarlo durante toda la tarde con un spray rojo y está razonablemente seguro de que le ha afectado a los sentidos-. ¡SAL DEL BAÑO!

 

Nicolás sale del baño protestando y con Pacino pisándole los talones (y con restos del pintalabios azul de Nicolás por todo el cuello). Van de traje, azul y negro respectivamente y Diego no tiene demasiado claro de qué se supone que van disfrazados hasta que Marga no se lo explica.

-¿La Novia Cadáver? -pregunta-. ¿No te acuerdas? La vimos hace un par de meses. En realidad _yo_ quería ir de la Novia Cadáver… ¡Sí, estoy hablando de ti, supéralo!

 

Nicolás le hace un gesto obsceno y acto seguido se estampa con Inciatus. A favor del caballo debe decirse que ni se inmuta, lo cual hace pensar a Diego en la de horrores que habrá visto el pobre animal al estar todo el día pegado a Lesba, Góngora y Quevedo.

-Anda, tira -Pacino le agarra de los hombros y le dirige hacia la puerta del camerino-. Que todavía viene Alonso a por el caballo y la liamos.

 

Diego no alcanza a oír la respuesta de Nicolás porque en ese momento Góngora amenaza con darle pelea física a Quevedo después de que este haya estropeado su maquillaje.

-Es que si no te mata Lesba lo hago yo -protesta el pobre Góngora. Diego le encuentra terriblemente cómico, vestido de gato mientras arregla el maquillaje de Quevedo con las manos. Sí que reconoce el disfraz de Quevedo, recuerda el personaje del Sombrerero e incluso si no fuese así, el disfraz de Reina Blanca de Irene o el de Alicia de Lesba le darían la pista.

 

Comprueba por última vez que su propio maquillaje sigue intacto (no tiene demasiado claro cómo se siente al tener una calavera pintada sobre la cara, así que decide no pensarlo demasiado) y sale del camerino para seguir a sus amigos.

 

-Ay, ¡Diego! -le llama Lesba-. Lo siento, ¿te importa cogerme los guantes? Me los he dejado encima del tocador.

 

Nicolás suelta una carcajada al oír su petición, aunque Diego no entiende muy bien el porqué. Vuelve a por los guantes de todos modos y resopla al encontrar a Marga encaramada sobre el tocador con las piernas cruzadas mientras se retoca el maquillaje de la cara. Nada nuevo, por otra parte. Esa chica es como un gato.

-Estáis a punto de caer -la advierte, colocándose detrás de ella y poniéndole las manos en la espalda para evitar que eso ocurra. Marga le sonríe en el reflejo del espejo y a Diego de repente le asalta una sospecha que comprueba rápidamente cuando ve que sobre el tocador definitivamente no hay ningún guante.

 

Dicen que Irene tiene mucho peligro, pero eso es porque no se han cruzado con Lesba.

 

-Oye, gracias por disfrazarte conmigo -dice Marga tras unos segundos. No le mira sino que repasa cuidadosamente los puntos de sutura que se ha pintado en la cara con lápiz de ojos-. Me encanta conjuntar los disfraces, pero los demás se organizaron por su cuenta y…

-Ha sido un placer.

 

El traje le pica en lugares extraños y tanta pintura en la cara le agobia, pero Marga sonríe de oreja a oreja en el reflejo del espejo y Diego simple y llanamente se olvida de todo lo demás. No sabe si es razonable o patético. Supone que una mezcla de ambos.

 

No se da cuenta de que Marga se gira sobre el tocador y le besa hasta que ya ha pasado, y de repente la tiene frente a él riéndose y con las manos en su cara.

-Mierda, lo siento, te he manchado de azul -dice entre risas. Le arregla el maquillaje con los dedos y le besa de nuevo, aunque esta vez en la mejilla, antes de bajar del tocador de un saltito-. ¿Vamos? Nos están esperando.

 

 

Diego la observa abandonar el camerino, encantadora incluso con cinco kilos de maquillaje encima y un vestido hecho a base de retales de trapos viejos, se pregunta a sí mismo qué demonios espera de Marga. Marga, que besa a todos y cada uno de sus amigos con una sonrisa antes de revolotear hacia los próximos labios. Nunca mira atrás.

 

¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

 

-¿Diego? -Marga asoma la cabeza por la puerta. A lo lejos, sus amigos están cantando esa canción que trata de zombies-. Venga, ¿a qué esperas?

 

No tiene ni idea de qué demonios está haciendo, pero Marga le coge de la mano cuando caminan por los pasillos a oscuras y Diego decide que puede vivir con la incertidumbre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN BITCHES
> 
> Por si las dudas:
> 
> Marga – Sally  
> Diego – Jack Skelleton  
> Nicolás – NoviO Cadáver (Emilio?)  
> Pacino – Víctor  
> Lesba – Alicia  
> Góngora – Gato Chesire  
> Quevedo – Sombrerero  
> Irene – Reina Blanca


	17. 5 Veces que Marga le robó la ropa a alguien (+ 1 En la que no hizo falta)

1

 

-Reina, menuda cara.

 

Marga emite un sonido no del todo humano y se apoya contra el marco de la puerta. Irene frunce el ceño. Está en bragas (lo cual en sí no es nada raro. Hace tiempo que llegó a la conclusión de que no se puede ser amiga de Marga sin verla en diversos grados de desnudez en un momento u otro) y descalza. Lo único que parece llevar aparte de la ropa interior es una gastada sudadera rosa que Irene reconoce al momento como suya. Ríe entre dientes. No puede evitarlo; incluso de resaca, con el pelo revuelto y el maquillaje por las mejillas, Marga es adorable.

 

La pobre camina casi a ciegas hacia el sofá sobre el que Irene desayuna tranquilamente y se deja caer junto a ella.

-¿En qué año estamos?

-1993. ¿Quieres café?

-Por favor.

 

* * *

 

2

 

-¡No puedo más!

 

Nicolás alza la mirada de la hoja llena de ecuaciones con la que lleva peleándose media hora. Hoy está trabajando en la cafetería, por variar de ambientes (y _no_ porque Pacino lleve tres horas acampado en la cafetería peleándose con su propio informe, Lesba, _muchas gracias_ ) lo cual le permite ver a Marga despotricando acerca de su propio informe.

-¡Que le den por culo a Franco, a las JONS y a la madre que les parió a todos! Qué ganas de tocar la moral y joder la historia, hostia ya -continúa la joven mientras cierra bruscamente los informes y se encamina hacia la puerta-. Voy a salir. ¿Alguien quiere castañas del puesto de la esquina?

 

Lo pregunta de un modo tan agresivo que Tino y Quevedo levantan la mano al instante. Nicolás parpadea, sorprendido, cuando Marga se acerca rápidamente a el.

-Déjame tu jersey.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me dejes tu jersey, por favor! Fuera está nevando, ¿quieres que pille una pulmonía?

-Deberían subirme el sueldo -protesta Nicolás mientras se quita el jersey y se lo mete a Marga por la cabeza a la fuerza-. Soy el canguro de todos vosotros. ¿Contenta?

-Mucho -afirma Marga. Nicolás no puede evitar resoplar al ver el aspecto cómico que tiene, cabreada pero con el pelo revuelto y medio metido por el cuello del jersey-. Y sabes de sobra que "canguro de Velázquez" prácticamente estaba en tu descripción de trabajo. Hay que aprender a leer entre líneas.

-Lo que sea. Tráeme un cucurucho de castañas.

 

* * *

 

3

 

-¿Alguien ha visto mi chaqueta?

 

Amelia niega con la cabeza sin tan siquiera levantar la vista del libro que lee bajo la luz de la linterna de su móvil, y Julián resopla. Más le vale encontrarla. No es que le tenga tanto apego a dicha chaqueta, aunque tampoco conviene dejarla tirada en pleno 1451. En el fondo sabe que no debería haberla traído pero es que no le va a dar tiempo a cambiarse entre que vuelve de la misión y se pasa por la Residencia, y...

 

-Lesba, ¿has cogido tú mi chaqueta?

-¿Para qué la voy a coger? -pregunta la romana-. Me queda enorme. Y céntrate, que como nos perdamos el nacimiento de Isabel...

 

Que le aspen si entiende por qué Salvador les envía a asegurarse de que nazca Isabel I. Lo único que han hecho ha sido pasar las últimas cinco horas escondidos en un pasillo oculto, a la espera, muertos de aburrimiento. Pasa con cuidado por encima de las piernas de Lesba para acercarse a Marga y preguntarle por la chaqueta, y... Bingo. Ríe entre dientes al encontrarla apoyada contra la pared, totalmente dormida y con su chaqueta puesta. Le queda enorme, probablemente incluso más grande de lo que le quedaría a Lesba, pero eso no parece haberla detenido. Julián se encoge de hombros y decide sentarse junto a Marga, a la espera de que a su majestad le apetezca venir al mundo.

 

* * *

 

4

 

-En mis tiempos las lavadoras son más sencillas.

-En mis tiempos no se habían inventado estos artefactos endemoniados.

 

Alonso sigue diciendo que si Blanca podía lavar la ropa de los dos en el río, él mismo podría lavarse sus ropajes sin necesidad de ningún invento moderno. Por desgracia, parece ser que los ríos ya no son lo que eran, y eso junto a un desconocimiento general de los programas de la lavadora les ha llevado a Pacino y a él a destrozar una colada. No hay prenda que siga siendo de su color o tamaño original y en su desconcierto, han llamado a Nicolás.

 

-¡Pues lo que digáis, pero ahora vuestra ropa está destrozada y a mí no me pagan bastante para esto, joder...!

 

El tercio tiene la sensación de que Nicolás se ha enfadado porque una de sus propias camisetas estaba en la colada de Pacino, aunque Alonso no tiene demasiado claro cómo ha llegado hasta ahí. Alza la voz al oír unos pasos que se acercan a la lavandería del Ministerio.

 

-¿Hay alguna lavadora libre...? ¿Se puede saber qué habéis hecho? -pregunta Marga, con un embarrado vestido del siglo XVII en las manos y totalmente desconcertada al verles a los tres rodeados por una montaña de ropa.

-¡Cargarse una lavadora, eso han hecho...!

 

Nicolás sigue protestando pero Marga ya ha lanzado el vestido sucio a una lavadora abierta y se ha agachado para coger una camiseta que Alonso reconoce como suya, una de un [dibujo](http://culto.latercera.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/CsAff60UsAE9oGR.jpg) de una Q con leones y algún tipo de animal con alas. En sus inicios la camiseta era negra, aunque ahora está llena de manchas de un color rojizo, y Marga la agarra con fuerza.

-¿Seguís queriendo la camiseta?

-Bueno, lo cierto es que no, pero...

 

Alonso no puede continuar porque de repente Marga se quita su propia camiseta para ponerse la de Alonso, y el tercio se ve obligado a mirar a otro lado hasta que Marga termina de anudar la tela sobrante en torno a su cintura.

-Pues para mí. ¡Nos vemos, chicos!

 

* * *

 

 

5

 

-Marga, está hecha una mierda...

-Que no.

-Huele raro.

-Todos olemos raro en algún momento de nuestras vidas, no pasa nada.

-De verdad, si quieres te regalo una por tu cumpleaños.

-Que no hace falta, hombre, me quedo con esta.

-Un camello una vez me potó encima cuando la llevaba puesta.

-Bueno, supongo que la habrás lavado desde entonces, ¿no?

-Sí, pero... Mira, aquí está rota de cuando me intentó apuñalar un sospechoso. Y la cremallera va mal. Y... -Pacino habla cada vez más bajo hasta que de repente se ve silenciado bajo la mirada asesina de Marga. Bueno, no "bajo" ya que le saca mínimo dos cabezas, pero en fin, semántica. El policía suspira-. Toda tuya. Si total, mi madre me iba a hacer tirarla...

 

Observa a Marga abrazar su destrozada chupa de cuero que ha vivido la década de los setenta y buena parte de los ochenta y Pacino sabe que, en algún lugar, en otro siglo, su madre se estremece al ver que la dichosa chupa no se va a la basura.

 

* * *

 

 

+1

 

-Ellos, discretos.

-De verdad...

-No sé quién es más torpe, si Velázquez o ellos.

 

Incapaz de no oír los cuchicheos y suspirando, Lesba le da un trago a su café sin apartar la vista del otro lado del pasillo. Todos sabían que Velázquez por fin había recibido permiso para visitar Sevilla en el presente (casi todos tenían meridianamente claro que el permiso se debía a algún tipo de extorsión al Ministerio por parte de Nicolás o Marga. Probablemente Marga. Parece poca cosa pero a veces da miedo) y todos sabían que el pintor volvía ese día. Como para no saberlo, el jefe se ha pasado la mañana encerrado en su despacho cantando _Vivo cantando_ a todo pulmón. Cada cual afronta los traumas como puede, supone la romana.

 

Todos estaban al tanto del viaje. Lo que ninguno esperaba es que Velázquez se plantase de vuelta en el Ministerio y lo primero que hiciese fuera regalarles a Marga y a Nicolás dos sudaderas, roja y azul respectivamente y con la frase "I ♥ Sevilla" estampada en el pecho. Marga se abraza a sí misma con la sudadera puesta (resulta cómico, porque le queda un poco grande y sus manos no terminan de asomar por las mangas) y Nicolás se esfuerza por fingir que no se está sonrojando a pesar de que es obvio que sí, y desde la distancia resulta evidente que Velázquez está intentando encadenar dos palabras seguidas y que no sabe a dónde mirar, y Lesba está muy harta de lo ciegos que quieren estar sus amigos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this "Marga likes to steal clothes from her friends" + "Velázquez doesn't know how to handle a crush" + "college is fucking me up"
> 
> Also, if you think that Marga doesn't steal clothes from Fede as well, my friend AREN'T YOU WRONG


	18. Tiempo de Sueños

_No se detiene._

 

_Ya debería saberlo, Marga jamás se detiene, por mucho que se lleve a sí misma por delante. Le sonríe con unos ojos dorados que no terminan de ser los suyos y retrocede sin detenerse. Con cada paso su figura se emborrona y se distorsiona, el azul que la envuelve es cada vez más intenso y el sonido atronador de las bombas crece hasta resultar insoportable._

_El instinto le pide correr, pero el de Marga siempre ha estado equivocado puesto que sigue avanzando hacia las bombas y sabe, está seguro de que si no la detiene jamás volverá a verla. Se estira todo lo que puede y extiende la mano pero apenas alcanza a rozar sus dedos. Marga niega con la cabeza y retrocede un paso más. El azul estalla._

 

Diego despierta con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho y se sujeta la cabeza entre las manos. En silencio y a oscuras salvo por la luz que se cuela desde la calle, observa a Marga acurrucada contra él y con una pierna sobre su cadera. La imagen hace poco por su estado de ánimo.

 

La a perder. La va a perder y no va a poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Iluso de él. ¿Cuándo ha sido capaz de detener a Marga?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [en algún momento de la tercera temporada]


	19. 2x05 Deleted Scene

Lo que más odia de la gripe española, por increíble que parezca, no es la posibilidad de morir en la algo cutre enfermería del Ministerio. Ni tampoco la fiebre fría que parece arrasarla en llamaradas, los temblores o la tos.

 

Es el dolor de cabeza. Marga se retuerce bajo su refugio de sábanas, apretándose la cabeza entre las manos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, suplicando que algún milagro termine con aquello. No es especialmente quejica en lo que a dolor se refiere, pero el de cabeza es uno que la destroza. No puede pensar, no puede dormir... La impotencia de la situación unido a que le duele básicamente todo el cuerpo hace que tenga unas ganas horribles de llorar.

 

Una tos y un graznido horrible la distraen durante un par de segundos. Tarda un instante en darse cuenta de que ese graznido es Diego llamándola.

 

Con cierto esfuerzo, logra salir de debajo de las sábanas. Es vagamente consciente de lo pálida y demacrada que debe estar y de que su pelo probablemente parece un nido de pájaros, pero en la cama junto a la suya Diego tiene unas pintas que también dejan bastante que desear, así que poco importa. 

-Venid -dice el pintor. Marga no entiende a qué se refiere hasta que no le ve apartando un poco su propia ropa de cama para hacerle hueco.

 

No tiene muchas inhibiciones de normal, y con la medicación para la gripe aún menos. Marga se levanta de su cama como puede y da dos pasos temblorosos antes de prácticamente desplomarse sobre Diego, quien abre los brazos justo a tiempo. En el forcejeo por meterse en la cama y taparse, le da una patada al pobre Diego. De algún modo el golpe le duele más a ella que a él y juraría que puede sentir todos sus huesos temblando mientras murmura una disculpa que no tiene demasiado sentido.

 

Diego le quita importancia con un gesto y la abraza, algo que Marga agradece. Está ardiendo de fiebre mientras que el pintor ya parece haber pasado esa fase de la enfermedad. Su piel está fresca junto a la de Marga y la joven suspira con alivio mientras se acurruca contra él todo lo que puede, retorciéndose hasta que no queda espacio entre ellos. Le rodea con brazos y piernas y apoya la frente contra su cuello frío, escondiéndose así del resto del mundo. Es vagamente consciente de que Diego le acaricia el pelo y dice algo, pero se siente aturdida y algo mareada. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza y se queda dormida casi al instante. 


	20. Tiempo de Adoración

Es consciente de que la mira fijamente, al igual que la mitad de sus amigos y la mitad de la discoteca.

 

Año Nuevo 2019. O 1988, según se mire. Y como siempre, dando el cante. Ya es difícil destacar en una discoteca gay, pero entre Irene y Marga se las ingenian.

 

Una lleva pantalones, y la chaqueta del traje, y el sujetador, _y nada más_. En 1988. Irene, por favor. En cuanto a Marga... Realmente a Lesba le gustaría saber de dónde demonios ha salido ese vestido plateado con un profundo escote y la espalda al aire. Parece estar constantemente a punto de resbalarle por el cuerpo, y los estrechos tirantes que le rodean el cuello no parecen de gran ayuda.

 

(Que no falten las destrozadas botas Dr. Martens para completar el conjunto)

 

Lesba está completamente segura de que todas las mujeres de la discoteca las están mirando, amén de más hombres de los que hubiese esperado en un primer lugar. 2019 o 1988, la gente bisexual existe por mucho que otros pretendan olvidarles.

 

Y ella también está mirando, qué demonios. Ernesto no ha venido y después de todo, Lesba tan sólo es humana.

 

Da un respingo cuando de repente Pacino se sienta junto a ella en la barra, aunque le sonríe.

-Hey, ¿qué tal? -mira a su alrededor y frunce el ceño-. ¿Y Nicolás?

-Liado con el cambio de año -el policía se encoge de hombros mientras le da un trago a su cerveza-. Tienen que ajustar el software o yo qué sé. Vendrá en un rato.

 

Entretenimiento no les falta durante ese rato. Un tipo particularmente insistente hace que Luis le derrame su bebida por encima y que Francisco, menos dado a finuras, le estampe un taburete en la espalda cuando el susodicho no deja en paz a su novio. Los camareros no se enteran de nada porque Tino les tiene entretenidos, intentando en vano que sigan sus instrucciones para crear un nuevo cóctel.

 

Marga e Irene se comen la pista juntas, y entre ambas con los ojos. Es tan obvio que resulta casi doloroso, aunque al mismo tiempo resulta demasiado sencillo interpretarlo como algo meramente físico cuando se rozan de ese modo entre la gente y bajo las luces de colores. Luchar y amar tienen en común que terminas conociendo el cuerpo del otro, y Lesba tiene mucha práctica en ambos campos como para no ver que Marga e Irene conocen sus cuerpos.

 

En medio de una discoteca, se las ingenian para hacerlo casi íntimo. Irene baila detrás de Marga con los brazos alrededor de su cintura; Marga tiene el rostro salpicado de purpurina y los ojos cerrados según se apoya más y más contra Irene hasta que finalmente la besa, y durante unos segundos todo parece un espejismo.

 

Lesba ríe entre dientes y aparta la mirada cuando las manos de Irene empiezan a aventurarse demasiado... Justo a tiempo para ver a Nicolás abriéndose paso entre el gentío. La romana frunce el ceño al ver la pequeña comitiva que le sigue. Mariajo, Leo, Agustina de Aragón (???) y Diego. Parece el comienzo de un chiste malo.

 

El humor de cualquier posible chiste se desvanece al verle la cara a Diego (es obvio que ha visto a Marga con Irene. Complicado no verlas en el puto medio de la discoteca). Por algún milagro, sin embargo, la tensión se desvanece cuando Marga hace acto de presencia unos minutos después. Debería haber ocurrido lo contrario porque viene acalorada y con el pintalabios corrido... Pero no.

 

Marga llega a la carrera y se lanza a los brazos del pintor, quien apenas reacciona a tiempo para agarrarla por la cintura. Lesba aparta la mirada cuando Marga, en el aire, mueve las piernas y el vestido se le sube hasta límites peligrosos. Piensa que no entiende absolutamente nada. ¿Cuál es su problema?

 

Irene puede... No, Irene ya se ha ganado un lugar importante en la vida de Marga, y probablemente también en su cama. Pero Lesba observa a Marga y Diego hablar a voces por encima de la música, y es incapaz de encontrar ninguna diferencia en los ojos de Marga cuando habla con Diego y cuando habla con Irene. En ambos casos sólo halla pura adoración.

 

Marga está borracha y Diego estaría en su pleno derecho de mandarla a la mierda, pero en su lugar ocupa un taburete y deja que se siente por las piernas, agarrándola por la cintura para evitar que resbale y se mate. Marga está preciosa de un modo terrible, con su vestido plateado y su maquillaje brillante, ajena al mismo mundo y a los ojos de Diego sobre sus labios por mucho que éstos estén manchados del pintalabios que Irene se ha encargado de arruinar.

 

Mientras esquiva a Nicolás y a Pacino liándose e intenta llegar de nuevo a la barra, Lesba piensa que la escena, aunque algo decadente, tiene su punto adorable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me hacéis el favor de buscar "American Hustle club scene" en youtube porque tanto el ambiente como sobre todo la canción (I feel love, de Donna Summers, si no me equivoco) han inspirado esto. Ya sabéis que Lesba es de @aniram y Nicolás de @goldenliar, pero os lo recuerdo. Feliz Año <3


	21. Mishpocheh

Algo dentro de ella le dice que debería parar, pero sigue. Es vagamente consciente de que los amigos de Tino la animan a medida que bebe de un trago dos, tres, cuatro chupitos, pero se deja atrapar en el retumbar de la música y el ardor en su garganta que amenaza con llevarla al suelo de rodillas.

 

Tino le pasa algo llamado vampiro. Es rojo sangre y sabe a piruleta, le resbala por la barbilla al beberlo y le deja la boca dulce y entumecida de modo que casi no siente nada cuando una chica morena y con pinta de punki le coge la cara entre las manos y la besa como si pretendiente beber el cóctel de la propia Marga.

 

Alguien pone las manos en sus caderas y gracias al resplandor de las luces Marga se da cuenta de que todo está bien, de que es Tino, que tan sólo le está echando un ojo, porque puede estar tan borracho como ella y colocado hasta las trancas pero aún así la cuida y señor, le quiere muchísimo. Marga se saca de encima a la chica y se gira para besar a su amigo. Sabe a tabaco, a tabaco y a alcohol barato, y Marga se pregunta a qué sabe ella.

 

A pesar del horrible calor, Tino la abraza y le besa el hombro, y por atrás la chica morena también la abraza y le besa el cuello y Marga abre los ojos y mira al techo en un vano intento por elevarse de entre la descontrolada multitud. Sólo ve el humo que se acumula en la parte it del local. Las luces se reflejan en él y la ciegan, pero no lo suficiente, porque cuando nota que el móvil le vibra y lo saca del bolsillo aún puede ver el nombre de Diego en la pantalla. Se le acelera el corazón.

 

El pánico que la inunda en apenas unos segundos la abruma, más de lo que puede soportar, y lo único que siente que puede hacer para acallarlo es en ir a por otra bebida. Se supone que los cócteles, los vampiros, son fuertes pero no nota nada. O tal vez sea porque ya está tan borracha que ni siquiera siente que lo esté. La camarera la mira de hito en hito cuando Marga lo bebe casi al trago y pide otro, pero es que el teléfono le vibra de nuevo y está vez es Irene y, ¿qué puede hacer?

 

¿Qué puede hacer? Por favor, que alguien se lo diga, porque ella no tiene ni idea pero siente como si el teléfono le quemase en el bolsillo. Está tentada de sacarlo y lanzarlo a la multitud, pero decide que es mala idea dejar tirado un teléfono móvil en 1991. Aunque al mismo tiempo es pensar en la mera idea de hablar con sus amigos y quiere echarse a llorar.

 

Tino pide una tabla de chupitos y Marga bebe uno tan rápido que se atraganta con la gominola que han metido en el vasito. La chica morena se ríe de ella pero se lo perdona, porque después de beber un chupito la agarra de la cintura y la besa de nuevo y con la lengua le mete en la boca una nueva gominola. La de antes sabía a naranja y ésta a fresa, y Marga la mastica lentamente mientras calcula las probabilidades de que la chica quiera irse a casa con ella. Piensa que necesita desesperadamente echar un polvo justo en el mismo instante en el que vuelve a vibrar su móvil. Es Diego. Le cuelga mientras se esfuerza por no salir corriendo del lugar. Desesperada como está, sabe que si abandona el retumbar de la música y las decenas de cuerpos moviéndose a su alrededor se verá a solas con su cabeza y toda la mierda que acumula en ella, y entonces se volverá loca.

 

_Si la conoces_

_te gustará_

_porque es la bomba_

_que va a estallar_

 

Marga se gira pero ya no ve a la chica morena, así que decide coger otro chupito. Lo traga con una mueca porque sabe a canela y no entiende nada de lo que está pasando, y se toma otro para eliminar el sabor. Las botas se le enganchan en un taburete cuando se acerca a la barra a pedir otro vampiro y cae al suelo de rodillas. Alguien se ríe, pero varias manos la levantan del suelo. Alguna de esas manos se aventura demasiado, intenta arrastrarla de nuevo entre la multitud, y mientras alguien le roza los labios Marga piensa con los ojos cerrados en lo fácil, lo terriblemente fácil que sería dejarse arrastrar.

 

No lo entiende. Pensaba que si lo calculaba, si lograba salirse con la suya, arreglaría las cosas. La sensación de que no ha hecho más que estropearlas le cae encima como una losa. La ha cagado, mucho. Como nunca antes en la vida, y no es culpa de nadie más que suya. No es ella. Jamás será ella, la propia Marga se ha asegurado de destruír cualquier oportunidad para recuperarla. Ni siquiera puede echarle la culpa a...

 

Ve a Tino moviendo los labios y llamándola por encima del ruido, pero él mismo está tan mal que no atina a abrirse paso hacia Marga. La joven se da cuenta de que está llorando y se echa a reír como una loca mientras se limpia las lágrimas a manotazos. Al mirarse las manos, el mundo le da vueltas al ver la sangre. Avanza a tumbos hacia la barra y una vez llega apoya la espalda contra el mueble y se deja resbalar hacia el suelo. Inspira el aire por la nariz y lo expulsa lentamente por la boca, tal y como Irene le enseñó, aunque no parece servir de mucho puesto que empieza a temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

-Joder, joder...

 

Marga sisea al golpearse la cabeza contra la barra. No necesita abrir los ojos para verles a los dos, a Mina y a Diego frente a ella, su pistola apuntando su hermana y disparando una dos _tres_ veces. A veces cae ella al suelo, a veces es Diego, y Marga se tapa los oídos con fuerza intentando ahogar el sonido de los disparos que se entremezclan con el estribillo de la canción de Chimo Bayo.

 

Alguien la agarra de los hombros y la sacude. Marga abre los ojos con un respingo y logra detenerse en el último momento antes de darle una patada en la cara a Nicolás.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

 

La expresión en los ojos de Nicolás está a medio camino entre el cabreo, el hastío y una compasión tan absoluta que durante un segundo Marga desea fundirse contra la barra, porque después de todo lo que la ha cagado  _compasión_ es justo lo que no se merece.

-Venga, vamos.

 

No tiene demasiado claro cómo se abren paso entre el mar de gente. Marga lo registra todo en forma de flashes; Nicolás empujando a Tino y gritándole, Nicolás suspirando mientras le sujeta el pelo al vomitar junto a la puerta del local, Nicolás metiéndola en el asiento del copiloto de un panda.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunta minutos después, cuando los oídos dejan de pitarle debido al volumen de la música. Arruga la nariz-. ¿Y por qué vamos en coche?

-No contestabas al teléfono. Irene y Jesús están de misión, Lesba y Diego no saben conducir y los otros dos cabestros saben conducir pero son un peligro al volante. Son las cuatro y media de la mañana y estabas a tomar por culo de la puerta más cercana, ¿qué querías que hiciese?

 

Marga sube los pies al asiento y se abraza las piernas al oír sus palabras, o más bien el tono que les da.

-Dejarme a... Ahí -dice, esforzándose por vocalizar-. Estaba bien. Con Tino.

-No juntes esas dos frases nunca más. Casi no sabe cuidar de sí mismo, como para cuidar de ti.

-No neces...to a nadie que me cuide.

 

Nicolás detiene bruscamente el coche en una esquina y apaga el motor antes de mirarla. Le cuesta empezar a hablar.

-En menos de año y medio has sido secuestrada, has matado a tu hermana, has encontrado a tu madre, la has perdido, te has metido en un atraco del que por poco no sales, te has pirado a la Roma antigua durante no se sabe cuánto tiempo... Y ahora lo de Mendieta. No vamos a... No voy a permitir que termines como Julián. El Ministerio te está destrozando, y tú te dejas.

 

A Marga le resbalan un par de lágrimas por las mejillas cuando cierra los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo explicarle a Nicolás que si se está dejando destrozar es porque siente que se lo merece? ¿Cómo explicarle que no puede pensar, que no puede dormir sin que todo lo que acaba de mencionar ronde su cabeza contaminando cada segundo de su existencia? ¿Cómo explicarle que no quiere pensar, no quiere estar despierta, no quiere estar sobria? Lo que sea con tal de detener unos pensamientos, unos recuerdos que es demasiado débil para afrontar.

 

-Estás implicando que Julián  _se dejó destrozar_ -dice en cambio tras unos segundos. Nicolás suspira y alarga la mano para acariciarle la rodilla.

-La noche va a terminar muy mal si nos ponemos a hablar de Julián, ¿no te parece?

 

Marga intenta reprimir el llanto y todo lo que consigue es emitir un sonido ahogado. Nicolás se quita el cinturón de seguridad maldiciendo entre dientes y prácticamente salta sobre la palanca de cambios para abrazarla. Ambos se retuercen en el estrecho asiento; Marga hunde las manos en su pelo y le abraza lo más fuerte que puede, hasta que le resulta difícil respirar. Esconde la cara en su cuello y definitivamente se echa a llorar cuando Nicolás le da un beso en el hombro, justo sobre su tatuaje.  _Mishpocheh_. Menuda familia está siendo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my poor child has too many issues


End file.
